


Blood and Water

by IncognitoHeroine



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet, Bittersweet Ending, Canon-Typical Violence, Carnivore Zabraks, Complete, Dark Magic, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Fix-It, Gaslighting, Gen, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, I did try, Isolation, Jedi Feral, Jedi Maul (Star Wars), Jedi Savage Opress, Magical Tattoos, Maul is the oldest child Savage is the middle child and Feral is the baby AU, Mild Gore, Nightsisters (Star Wars), No Romance, Panic Attacks, Parental Abuse, Parental Plo Koon, Platonic Relationships, Trust Issues, complete work, the author is an Unapologetic Darth Maul Simp™
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:06:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 33,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26984872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncognitoHeroine/pseuds/IncognitoHeroine
Summary: In which Jedi Knight Plo Koon crash lands on Dathomir and meets a certain three night brothers on the run from Mother Talzin.Or, how three boys in search of a home, and a Jedi Knight in search of a student,findeach other.
Relationships: Darth Maul & Plo Koon, Darth Maul & Savage Opress, Darth Maul & Talzin, Feral & Darth Maul, Feral & Darth Maul & Savage Opress, Feral & Savage Opress, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Darth Maul, Qui-Gon Jinn & Obi-Wan Kenobi, Savage Opress & Plo Koon
Comments: 54
Kudos: 199





	1. Genesis and Exodus

Blood is thicker than water.  
_English Proverb ___

__Jedi Knight Plo Koon watched as an asteroid flew by. The silently beautiful galaxy never failed to astound him. He was leaning back in his pilot’s seat, naming the different constellations in his head, when all of a sudden, the quiet was shattered by the ship’s emergency alarm. Plo’s heart clenched in surprise. He scanned the control panel: the oil was dangerously low. The engines made a startling sound and reared. Plo pulled up the location of the closest planet: Dathomir. He immediately punched in the coordinates. The ship careened toward the red planet. Plo felt a faint pull of apprehension in the force. Dathomir was the home to none other than the night sisters, known for their dark side magic. Plo had heard tales from traumatized Jedi who had the misfortune of going to Dathomir. Younglings whispered horror stories of the night sisters on cold nights. The council hesitated to even speak of the planet “Dathomir,” as if the word itself was full of black magic. Plo knew little of Dathomir, yet he feared the sinister truth. But, he had no choice; It was Dathomir or death._ _

__As his ship plunged, Plo felt the searing heat; he was entering the atmosphere. His ship's heat shields were the only thing that saved him from being burnt to a crisp. Below, he could just see a forest clouded with red mist. He looked ahead and saw a rocky ridge rising out of the trees. He steered towards the ridge with a white-knuckled grip; it was his best bet for a safe landing. If he destroyed his ship landing, he had no idea how he would leave Dathomir. Plo scanned the area, looking for a clear area to land. To his relief, he saw a plateau on the top of the rocky cliff. He guided his ship down. The ship met the rocks with harsh impact, Plo was thrown back against his seat with painful whiplash. The ship skidded forward towards a steep drop off. Plo didn’t wait to see how it would play out. He threw open the hatch and leaped from the ship, skidding as he landed a few yards away, the force saving him from falling hard. He twisted to see the ship hurtling toward the edge, crushing everything in its path. Plo reached out with the force to slow the ship. He squeezed his eyes shut in concentration, he rarely moved such a heavy object outside a training environment. The ship’s movement bent to his will and slowed; its friction against the rocks made a grinding cacophony as if protesting his hindrance to its natural movement. The ship finally slowed to a complete stop. He let go immediately, breathing deeply; he wiped the sweat off his brow with his sleeve. He opened his eyes and cringed at the sight. He had stopped it just in time; the ship sat at the very edge of the cliff._ _

__With the immediate threat of losing his ship dealt with, Plo scanned his surroundings, opening his mind to the force. Immediately the malevolent force presence of the planet crashed down on him, a supernatural chill grasping his body; Plo gasped, the air knocked out of him. He knew Dathomir had exceptional Darth side energies; it was how the night sisters derived their dark side magic. But he never thought the force would feel like _this _. Plo had imagined the force would have a burning heat in it, but instead, it felt like drowning in a frozen ocean, trapped under the ice. He found the cold much worse than all his thoughts of an inferno. He closed his eyes to center himself. When he felt balanced he opened his eyes to the red mists. Oh, how he longed for the Jedi temple and its warm light, only that could vanquish this numbing chill. He grasped his lightsaber, feeling the comforting heat of the cyber crystal. He breathed deep. He had to get out of this place; he was a Jedi. It would be in his best interest to go as fast as possible before coming in contact with night brothers or, even worse, night sisters. Fortunately, it seemed he was in a desolate area.___ _

____Plo took his comm and sent out a call to the Jedi temple, pacing anxiously. He waited a few moments; the connection wouldn’t go through. There was no signal in the area. He was completely isolated. He would oil the engines and explain his delay in flight. He reached into the cockpit and picked up the spare case of oil. He felt his blood chill when he realized it was unusually light. He assessed it. The canister had sprung a leak, all the oil had seeped out into the cracks and crannies of the starfighter. Plo Koon realized: he was on Dathomir with a nonfunctioning ship and no way to contact the Jedi temple. The chill went bone-deep._ _ _ _

____\---_ _ _ _

____Plo watched the sunrise as he placed a tube of bacta gel in his satchel. He had spent the night deciding what to do. After he changed into his spare civilian clothes, only keeping his brown outer robe, he put together a kit of useful objects from his ship: a first aid kit, a couple of nutrition bars, a canteen of water, matches, a sharp knife, and his lightsaber (hidden under his cloak). He was ready to leave the ship behind and search for help; he would use his knife to mark the way in the forest. Despite Plo’s bleak situation, he was resolved. Even the most difficult problems could be solved. There was hope even in the darkest hours. He would certainly have a lesson for the younglings when he returned. A story with a moral: A small mistake has the potential to undo an otherwise perfect plan. After all, if not for his carelessness with ship maintenance he would not be in such a dire situation._ _ _ _

____Plo marched to the end of the plateau. Standing at the edge, he looked down. The ledge was easily thirty feet from the forest’s floor. Without hesitance, he stepped off. He landed in a crouch, easing himself with the force. He stood to his full height and looked around the murky forest. The light from above seemed to immediately diffuse, not penetrating the deep darkness. He looked back at what was left of Dathomir's murky light before stepping into the dark of the forest. His eyes quickly adjusted. He was thankful to be a Kel Dor, as one he possessed excellent night vision. He reached out to the force, asking for a direction. Plo didn’t like to completely depend on intuition from the force, but he had no other option. Straight. He followed the guidance, pushing aside his apprehension. As he walked, his thoughts wandered to the temple. He thought of the younglings. He loved teaching them more than anything. Master Yoda had encouraged him to take a padawan, but Plo Koon didn’t feel right for any of the current younglings. And, more than that, he doubted his ability to teach. Plo had said, _“I still have much to learn myself.” _Master Yoda said, _“Remember, sometimes the best way to learn teaching is.” _Plo Koon turned the words over in his head, considering all the angles. It was a paradoxical statement, but it rang true. But still, he was not sure of his ability to teach yet._____ _ _ _

________Dathomir was full of strange sounds. He heard wailing and roars; baby-like cries occasionally pierced the air. He knew that rancors were native to the planet, perhaps they made those sounds. Bugs hissed and the undergrowth rustled under his feet. The trees shut out any breeze, leaving the air stagnant and humid. The air smelled of rot and fungus, as the ground was full of moist leaves from the frequent rainfall; mushrooms and moss climbed up the trees._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________\---_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The terrain gradually changed over the long day. The ground became more springy underfoot, the trees thinned out, causing Plo to feel exposed. The blinding mist made him even more nervous; he could hardly see three feet ahead of him. He heard the wails again, punctuated with roars. At least they sounded far away. The ground began to sink with each of his steps. He had made his way into the swamps. He reached out to the force. Was this really what it wanted? The force affirmed his actions. Plo kept going, but he couldn’t completely stem his rising unease. He could see the sun through the trees, rapidly setting. Soon it’d be nighttime. He had to find a safe place to stop; the lack of cover made him tense. The swamp trees weren’t like anything he’d seen before, they were gnarled and leafless. Even more unusual, they were draped in curtains of thick grey moss. The moss gave Plo the impression of a weeping woman, wrapped in black gauze. Plo rubbed his arms rigorously, warding off a nervous shiver. The trees gave the swamp a sinister feeling. The freezing feeling in the force only added to his unease. He ignored the feeling and approached the trees. Soon he was at the edge of the swamp. The water was stagnant with algae; ferns and reeds rose all around. The occasional dragonfly dancing on the surface of the water was revealed in the purple twilight. The swamp was full of the sounds of life: crickets, frogs, and creatures he couldn’t name. A lonely bird song echoed through the swamp. Plo felt like the only sentient life for miles._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Plo noticed a particularly broad and tall tree; perhaps it could provide shelter for the night. He walked towards the marsh, wadding into knee-deep reeds. He glimpsed a patterned purple snake slithering through the grass. He took care as he continued; it would not do to have a poisonous snake bite him. The reeds brushed against his robes, shifting softly. His boots sloshed in the mud, threatening to suck off his shoes. Finally, he reached the tree. There were several thick roots above the ground, spanning several yards. They were arched in such a way they created a natural seat. It was quite convenient, he could rest without soaking himself. The roots were surrounded by a canopy of the grey moss, obscuring him from view on the sides. He reached out and touched the moss, it was rough and shaggy. He sat down and took in the view. He could see far across the marshland. The purple moon was reflected on the surface of the stagnant water. The twisted and gnarled trees rose periodically from the swamp, trailing moss into the waters. He saw beetles skipping on the surface of the water, as well as a few water snakes. There were swarms of stinging insects, but they did not come near him. He assumed they didn’t find Kel Dor appetizing, for that he was thankful. The swamp was mournful, yet eerily beautiful. This seemed as good a place as any to stay the night. He took out the bedroll he had packed and began to lay it out, making himself as comfortable as he could on the hard roots. He kept his lightsaber by his side, ready for any rancors or night sisters. He laid down, cushioning his head in the crook of his arm. He looked at the canopy of moss above him, and couldn’t help but feel he didn’t mind this so much. Dathomir was beautiful in an unusual way. He wrapped his blanket tightly around him and ignored the feeling of the force. Plo didn’t know what to do. He had no idea where the force was leading him; he had no alternative to blind faith. He had two weeks at best to save himself before he starved; he couldn’t take off his oxygen mask to eat. He breathed deeply and centered himself; anxiety was never profitable. He closed his eyes, focusing on the sounds of the night and the wind in the willows. He let a light slumber claim him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________\---_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Plo snapped out of his light sleep. He sensed a presence. No, not _a _presence, _three _presences. His hand moved to his lightsaber. He ducked behind the tree. He could not incite a fight, especially not with a night sister. Plo had never met a night sister; he was perfectly happy keeping it that way. He gripped his lightsaber tightly as the three presences came closer. Plo would have had no idea they were there if he was not a Jedi, they were that stealthy. Their signatures were laced with intoxicating fear. He heard a voice, surprisingly in basic, “Hurry up Maul!”_____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________A voice he’d only describe as a hiss spoke, “Shut up, I’m doing my best!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________He saw two silhouettes in the mist, completely oblivious to his presence. Other than their voices, they were silent, making hardly a sound in the mud. Plo stood still and watched. He relaxed when he saw the small size of the figures, surely children. Then, the pair began to approach the tree. He immediately raised his shields, shrouding his presence in darkness. He stepped back into the tree, hiding in a curve of the trunk. He harnessed the force, creating an illusion of a tree trunk where he stood. He was just in time, a bold red Zabrak burst through the moss, glowing eyes full of anger. A smaller yellow Zabrak stumbled after him. Plo almost gasped: two young night brothers. Neither looked a day past ten. Their force signatures were bright and distinct, pulling Plo in. Their golden glowing eyes, bright skin, and horns made them shocking to behold. The red one’s horns looked sharp as a box cutter, almost as if he filed them into points. But, more shocking than anything was the tattoos etched deep into their skin, scars full of ink. Plo would have thought they were natural markings, but they were far too specific and detailed. Dathomir was primitive; he was certain pain medicine had had no part in the procedure. Plo felt sick. What monster would subject _children _to such pain?___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________The red Zabrak sank against the tree, right next to Plo’s leg, panting hard. The other joined him. The red Zabrak shifted, causing the blankets in his arms to fall away. Plo nearly gasped. The red Zabrak was carrying a child, a little night brother, he looked hardly a month old. It was a tiny yellow baby Zabrak; his horns were only little nubs of cartilage. The red one closed his eyes and slumped against the tree, chest rising and falling rapidly. The yellow one leaned slightly forward, on the defensive. His nostrils flared slightly and he looked back and forth in the manner of a pursued animal. He seemed to be waiting for something or someone. Plo wondered what. He stood still and waited in silence. He watched the boys, concentrating deeply. He turned their force signatures over his mind. Yes, the three boys were definitely force-sensitive; their signatures revealed their talent, Plo could feel the force flowing through them. A sudden scream cut through the air, “Savage, Maul, Feral!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________The fear radiating off the two was profound. Plo Koon could feel the terror grasping and writhing like a snake. He knew the boys would be found. The night sisters were force wielders, they no doubt would sense the signatures of the little boys. He knew what he had to do. He created a force shield around the children, shrouding their signatures in shadow. With all his concentration and energy he was able to create a strong camouflage. If one looked, they would only see the tree. Plo knew he had made a dangerous assumption; he was counting on the night sisters not anticipating the little boys to use the force. If the night sisters thought the boys _would _use the force, they would surely see through the trick. He was counting on having the element of surprise. The screaming continued. Plo sensed at least ten presence; then, he saw them through holes in the moss. They were wearing blood-red cloaks and hoods. They carried bows. One turned and approached the tree swiftly. Soon, she was upon them. She reached out, her pale fingers grasping the moss. She yanked it aside. Her yellow eyes flickered as she scanned the tree. The yellow Zabrak flinched hard and turned his face into the other’s shoulder. The red Zabrak stared at the night sister, his body going slack in fear. It was over. Then, the night sister let the moss go and ran after the others. After a few minutes of terrified silence, the yellow one gasped, “How...?”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________The red one shook his head; he struggled to his feet with the child, “I have no idea. This is our chance, Savage! We have to go and steal one of their ships. Let’s get out of here.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Savage,” said, “This was a terrible idea, Maul.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Maul” growled, “No Savage! We’re _never _going back to Mother. She separated me from you for a _year _. I was completely isolated and ignorant of your situation. She didn’t even tell me about Feral. Savage, she _lied _to me!”_______ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Savage said, voice cracking with conviction, “Maul, Mother loves us! I know she wants the best for us even if-”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Maul interrupted, “I can’t have this conversation with you now, Savage!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Plo stepped out of the shadow._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Savage saw him first. The boy’s yellow eyes widened. He clapped his hands over his mouth. The baby, sensing the immediate danger had passed, began to cry. Maul turned and stared at Plo, trembling in shock. Savage lunged at Plo. Maul grabbed Savage, forcing him to a halt. Maul snapped, “Savage, stop!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Savage ignored his brother. He snarled at Plo like a wild cat, snapping his sharp teeth, “I’ll bite you, ugly bastard.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Maul’s hand tightened around Savage’s arm, “Savage, restrain yourself.” Maul looked at Plo, his eyes were wide with terror. But it was immediately squelched by hot anger. Maul bared his teeth, snarling like a predator, “Back off. Let us go on our way. We don’t need any more trouble.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________The baby kept crying. Maul turned back to the child and said in a soft gentle voice, lightly bouncing the child, “Shush baby, shush baby. I’m sorry Feral. It’s okay. Please be quiet. Please, please, please be quiet.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________The baby stilled a little, hearing his brother’s voice seemed to help. Savage finally backed down, still glaring maliciously at Plo._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Plo was disturbed. He had never felt such fear and anger in children so young. He looked deeply into them, feeling the force presence around the three. Maul’s signature was dark and angry, his eyes were a sickly golden brown. Plo was immediately on alert. Maul was a little boy full of the dark side. He didn’t feel cold in the force, he burned. It reminded Plo of when he rested a hand on a youngling’s feverish forehead, but far worse. He reached out to Savage next. The sorrow in Savage almost knocked Plo after his feet, the grief of a person betrayed; a child should never have to bear such a burden. The baby Feral was full of fear and suffering; his eyes were dark as night. It was clear the children needed help, especially Maul. Plo knew what he had to do, the force was clear. He said, “I have a ship. I can help you three.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Maul snapped, “Who even are you?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Plo could not reveal himself as a Jedi. No doubt the night sisters had told the boys Jedi were the enemy. He stepped forward, throwing his hood off, “I am Plo Koon, a force wielder. It’s an honor to meet you three.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________The two brothers balked at his appearance and stepped back. Plo found it ironic. Kel Dor did have features many species found scary, but so did Zabraks. Nonetheless, he was a strange alien to these boys. He had to gain their trust. He sent waves of comfort and peace into the force, trying to convey he meant no harm. He waited expectantly, seeing if they’d introduce themselves. Maul said, clearly anxious, “We have no time for this. I’m Maul, he’s Savage, the baby is Feral. Now, what was that about a ship?” At least the boy wasn’t snarling anymore. No doubt an improvement._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Plo Koon explained his dilemma to Maul, who listened attentively. Plo finished, "If you two know of a place to find engine oil, we escape.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Maul frowned at him. He turned and had a hushed conversation with Savage. The two were agitated. The baby began to quietly cry again. Maul looked at the child, “Feral, please.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Maul looked so exhausted. Plo Koon felt terrible. He said, “I told you I was a force wielder, would it be alright if I gave the child a sleep suggestion?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Maul looked up, clearly familiar with the concept. He shook his head, “I know how.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Plo gave Maul a hard look. So the boy did know how to harness the force. Plo could feel Maul’s potential pulsing in the air, even in the midst of the darkness. Savage, too, was full of the force. He had stumbled upon three force-sensitive night brothers in desperate need of help; it felt a little too much like fate. They could be great Jedi. Plo’s heart swelled at the thought of a padawan. He pushed the impulse away. He had to help the boys instead of thinking of himself._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Maul held his hand over the baby’s head. He sent out the quiet suggestion. In a few seconds, the baby fell into a deep dreamless sleep._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Savage put two and two together. Savage shuddered, “If you’re a force wielder, did you somehow stop the night sisters from seeing us? Because that witch looked right at me.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Plo nodded, “I shielded your signatures and created a force illusion so she would only see normal geography.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________The two boys shared a look, realizing Plo could be a valuable ally._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Maul looked at Plo, resolved, “Thank you for helping us. We’ll help you get oil if you can get us out of here.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Plo said, rejoicing inside, “I will. I’m happy for our alliance.” He shook hands seriously with the two little boys._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Savage said, “Remember that cave Maul? The night sisters don’t know about it. We can hide there while we make a plan.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Maul nodded grimly, “Let’s go.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Plo watched the three carefully. The boys were slumped and tired. They seemed sad, like trees in November._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________~~~_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________So Plo left the swamp behind. Now, instead of being a party of one, he was in a party of four. The little boys went as fast as they could, but Maul slowed everyone down. Plo offered to carry Feral a few times, but Maul adamantly refused. Gradually the terrain became rockier. Finally Savage stopped in front of a large boulder. He said to Plo, “There’s a hidden entrance to an underground chamber under this boulder, I found it when I accidentally fell.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Plo asked, “Is there another exit? We don’t want to be cornered.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Savage looked at Maul and shook his head, “There isn’t one…”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Maul looked nervous, debating back and forth in his mind. He looked around in the mist nervously._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Plo said, “I sense a presence. I think the night sisters have found our trail-”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________A rancor burst from the shadows. It roared at Plo Koon and the boys. Plo Koon stood in front of the two, immediately reaching for his lightsaber, he stopped himself just in time. He exclaimed, “Run!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Plo didn’t have a chance to see their reactions. The rancor barreled at him. Plo put all of his strength into a force push, he sent the creature flying; the rancor recovered quickly and charged again. Plo felt force exhaustion setting in. He knew he could not use his lightsaber. Even if the boys didn’t see it, they’d hear it. He held out his hands in a placating gesture. He knew rancors were semi-sentient, he did not want to kill one if he did not have to. But it only charged again. There is no emotion, there is peace. Plo pushed the rancor with the force, just enough to throw it off balance, before nimbly kicking it in the jaw. The rancor was not hurt, but it was angry; it roared so loud it was deafening. Plo stepped back and tripped. The rancor charged, bringing a clawed hand down on Plo. It would have been fatal if not for his quick reflexes, he dodged it just in time. The rancor was not even winded. It raised its claws to maul him. Plo stopped it with the force, his body shaking with exertion, the thick razor-sharp claws only inches from gutting him. Then, he had an idea; it was a horrific plan, but it just might work. He breathed deeply, summoning all the force he could. He breathed an apology to the rancor. He used all his strength to turn the rancor’s claws against it. He brought up the right claw and with one swift force motion slit the rancor’s throat with its sharp claw. Plo had no more strength, he let go of the force and slumped back. The rancor gave one final roar and collapsed on top of Plo, the weight bruising._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Plo wheezed, the air completely knocked out of him. He tried to pull himself free. He was completely pined, arms and all. He slumped, unable to harness the tendrils of the force. He took deep breaths and closed his eyes, attempting to center himself. At times like this, he wished he could take his mask off. Nothing compared to breathing freely. But he would suffocate on Dathomir, just like most planets._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________He perceived Savage and Maul as if through a dark curtain, his senses dull and sluggish. Savage exclaimed, “Plo!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Plo heard Savage running, his boots pounding on the turf. The boy cursed passionately as if the use of expletives would mend the unfortunate turn of events. Maul’s voice joined the cacophony, demanding Savage be careful of the rancor. Plo opened his eyes, his vision swimming. Above him was the yellow Zabrak, staring down at him with wide glowing eyes. Clenching his teeth, Savage pushed the lifeless rancor with all the strength in his small body, seeking to help Plo. Humbled, Plo summoned his last tendrils of strength. He harnessed the force just enough to lift the rancor, he quickly scooted out and let it drop. He slumped against the rock, his chest rising up and down rapidly. Savage scrambled over and put his hand on Plo’s shoulder, Maul right behind him. Savage exclaimed, “Plo! Are you alright?!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Maul said in disbelief, “I thought you were a goner, Plo.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Savage added, “Me too. That was amazing, Plo. I saw you fighting. You should teach me to use the force!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Maul said, a suspicious look in his eyes, “Almost like a Jedi.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Plo played it off, decidedly ignoring Maul’s Jedi comment, “It takes more than an angry rancor to get rid of me.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Maul gave a look that was close to a smile, “Well, don’t push your luck. Let’s talk.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Without negotiation, the three dropped down into the cave. Plo sat by the entrance, on the watch for any other presences. Maul sat down cross-legged, placing Feral in his lap. Savage slumped against Maul’s shoulder. Maul cut to the chase, “Engine oil. I think we can help you. Mother has a ship and oil. The ship is non-functional, though.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Plo raised his eyebrows, “Mother?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Maul grit his teeth, “I don’t want to talk about her.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Plo shook his head, “I respect that; however, I need to assess how much of a threat she is so I can prepare accordingly.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Maul sighed, “The sisters call her Mother Talzin. You may have heard of her.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Plo’s blood ran cold. Mother Talzin. _The _Mother Talzin. The revered night Mother whose spells could torture, kill, grant supernatural powers, and even _raise the dead _. Talzin was not a woman he wanted to confront. He had thought he had stumbled upon some random night brothers, not the sons of the revered night Mother. The thought of coming face to face with her, the thought of exchanging blows, made his blood run cold. She would not take kindly to him assisting her sons in their rebellious pursuit. But, what had she done to them? He was afraid to find out. Plo forcibly put aside his panicked thoughts of all the things he did not know. He did know _one _thing: he had to make a _choice _, a choice to help the boys or not._________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________Plo made his decision, “Rings a bell. Are you her biological sons?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________Savage blurted out, “We don’t know. She’s raised us as her sons. We have different fathers if I can judge anything from our appearances. She may be our biological Mother; she may not be. I do know for sure she is not Feral’s biological Mother, she came back with him one day. We’re her favorites for some reason, though.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________Plo said, “Perhaps it has something to do with how you three are force sensitive.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________Maul gave Savage a stern look, “Savage, don't volunteer personal information like that.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________Savage looked down, thoroughly chastised._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________Maul continued, “Unfortunately, her ship is damaged. But I do know there is oil in it. It’s in a clearing a few miles from here. I can take you there.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________Maul went on a few minutes, explaining the geography. He said, “I would write it but I can’t write. I can try drawing it.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________He started to draw a bit of a map on the cave floor with a stick. Neither of them struggled in the darkness, both having night vision. “So we go through this rocky plain and return to the forest where you found us. We go east into the swamp. Mother is on the other side. Once we go past her dwellings there is a clearing with a landing pad; there we can find oil. Right, Savage?” Maul turned to get his brother’s confirmation, only to realize Savage had fallen asleep. “Oh,” Maul said._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________Plo said, “It’s late. He must be very tired after today.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________Maul nodded, looking ill at ease. He pushed on, “Anyways, I was thinking we’d do that. How does that sound?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________Plo said, “I don’t know the geography as well as you. But I will make a suggestion. I don't think it’s wise to go back exactly the way we came. We’re likely to run into night sisters. Is there any way to cut around the swamp and the dwellings to completely avoid contact and come around the other side?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________Maul said, “You’re right. I should have thought to do it that way...I’m tired. I agree with you.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________Plo said, “Do you think you could navigate without us getting lost?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________Maul nodded, “Yes. I’ll mark our path.” He brandished a sharp knife._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________Plo nodded, Maul had the idea. Plo continued, “Now that we know the geography, what should we do if we confront night sisters?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________Maul nervously glanced at the cave opening, “They wouldn’t hurt Savage, Feral, and I. But, they would no doubt kill you or take you prisoner. We must avoid confrontation.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________Plo nodded, “I’m happy we’re on the same page. I’ve been doing my best not to show myself to them. Hypothetically, if we exchange blows, what should we do?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________Maul said, holding Feral tight, “We need to get Feral out of harm's way.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________Plo nodded, “If violence comes of this, I want you, Feral, and Savage to run.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________Maul looked guilty, “I understand.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________They were silent for a moment. Plo noticed Maul was shivering. He finally took in the little boy, looking him over. He was skinny, his bones jutting out and visible; he looked malnourished. He wore a black sleeveless shirt with black pants and boots, ragged and dirty from all the running. Under his cloak, Plo slipped his lightsaber out of his belt and up his sleeve. He took off his cloak and draped it around Maul, “If you’re cold, this should help. Are you hungry?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________Maul drew the cloak around himself, “Thank you. And no, I am not hungry.” Maul had no appetite after the events of the day._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________Plo nodded, “Very well. How old are you and your brothers, Maul?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________Maul frowned, “Why?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________Plo shrugged, “I’m just wondering. I’m 360 years old if you wish to know.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________Maul said, “You have a lot more life experience than I do.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________Plo nodded, “Yet still so much to learn.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________Maul said, “Well. I guess I’ll tell you about our ages. I’m twelve years old. Savage is nine. Feral is about six months.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________Plo’s heart sank. So very young. Maul and Savage were short for their age._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________Suddenly it began to rain outside, the gentle pitter-pattering sounds echoing. The rain sped up, hitting hard. It began to trickle into the cave. Plo raised his hand and pushed the earth around the entrance into a dam with the force, it kept most of the water out. All of a sudden a streak of lightning lit up the sky, followed by a crash of thunder. Savage jerked awake, “Mother!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________Maul turned, “Savage, it’s alright. Calm down, it’s just thunder.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________Savage said frantically, “I want Mother! Where’s Mother?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________There was another crash of thunder. Feral woke up and began to cry. Maul sighed, so tired. Maul said, “Sleep suggestion?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________Savage said, “But Maul, I want _Mother _. I want to go _home _.”_____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________Maul looked away; his eyes were unspeakably sad. He said, “Savage, we can’t have her anymore. Mother wasn’t very good to us.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________Savage exclaimed, “I don’t understand! She said it was for the best, Maul. I missed you, but now I miss Mother. Why can’t I have both you and Mother at the same time? I don’t, I don’t understand…” his voice trailed off. He hid his face in his hands and curled into himself. He mumbled, sounding close to tears, “I just want Mother.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________Maul moved closer and took Savage in his arms. He swallowed, “Savage, I want Mother too.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________Maul shifted Feral into his other arm. He hooked an arm around his brother and gently rubbed Savage’s horns. Savage pushed his head up against Maul’s hand. Maul wrapped half Plo’s cloak around Savage. They were so small they were swallowed by it. Maul held Savage until the boy finally fell asleep._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________Plo said after a few minutes, “Maul, you really should go to sleep. I know you’re exhausted.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________Maul shook his head, “I need to watch.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________Plo said, “I can do that.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________Maul shook his head, “Two are better than one.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________Plo immediately understood Maul’s true reason. Maul didn’t trust him enough to sleep but wouldn’t say it. Plo felt conflicted. He wanted to somehow _make _Maul go to sleep. But, Maul and Savage’s conversation had made it clear they had been betrayed by their Mother; they had been lied to. Trying to trick or force Maul to fall asleep would make Plo no better than Mother Talzin. Plo felt righteous anger rising in him. He did not know what Talzin had done to the boys, but it must have been unspeakable. He released his rage into the force. Anger was not profitable for the boys; only Plo’s choices had the potential to help them. If it was what _Maul _wanted, he would stay up all night._____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________So Plo said, “If it’s what you want.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________\---_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________The familiar furnishings of his Mother’s room met Maul’s eyes. His Mother was sitting by the window, reading a book, a surprisingly pleasant visage of the feared Mother Talzin. She rocked back and forth lightly in her chair, completely focused on the text._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________“Mother” his voice sounded stilted and adolescent, even though this exchange was recent in his memory. He felt his tattoos itching slightly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________She looked at Maul inquisitively, resting the book in her lap, “Son?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________Maul swallowed and shifted his feet nervously. He was broaching a topic that had been shut down multiple times. “Mother, when will I be able to resume my training?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________Mother Talzin shut her book. She met past Maul’s eyes intensely, “I know best, son. Haven’t I told you not to speak of this?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________Maul’s hands trembled with nervousness. “Mother, what has the Master said about me? I can assure you, I can put whatever doubts you have about training me at rest.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________Mother Talzin stood up, darkness and cold swirling around her. Maul stepped back, nervous he had made a mistake. He was suddenly lightheaded; his tattoos pressing in on his skull, the feeling always followed his Mother’s disapproval, an anxiety attack of some sort. He despised himself for such weakness; after all, Mother knew best. Nonetheless, he couldn’t stop himself from scratching the burning tattoos that snaked down his arms and encircled his wrists like chains._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________She said with a laugh, “Son, you truly believe you can be a great warrior?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________Past Maul stared at the ground in humiliation. He said, “Mother, in the past, you've praised my abilities.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________She stood and walked to him, gently tilting his head up towards her with soft cool hands. Maul couldn’t help but lean into the touch, longing for praise. He said, looking up into her eyes, “Mother, what can I do to make you proud of me again? I’ll do anything.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________She gently stroked his cheeks; her hands felt like a cooling balm on his tattoos. Mother Talzin said, “I will be proud of you if you go to the night brothers. I hate to say it, Maul, but you’ve not been a good influence on Savage. Maul. I’m sorry to say, but you brought this upon yourself.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________Maul shuddered at those horrible words. He exclaimed, “But Mother, they need me!” At this exclamation, the swath of black ink around his neck seemed to tighten. He gasped._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________Mother Talzin hummed disapprovingly, gently stroking Maul’s horns. Maul shuddered. She said with a patronizing smile, “Silly boy, do you truly feel your brothers need you?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________Maul sank to his knees before her, “Please Mother, please don’t send me away.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________Mother Talzin kept her hand rested on his horns and Maul fought his urge to run into her arms and rest his head on her chest the way he had when he was Savage’s age._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________Mother Talzin with a sad smile, “It pains me to say it, Maul, for you are my son. But, my word stands, you shall go away.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________How could his Mother be so kind yet so cruel? He said, “Mother, what did the Master say about me? I can make it right, Mother.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________Mother Talzin lightly scratched the base of his horns just the way he loved it, “Rest assured my sweet son, the Master only said good things. Tomorrow, you shall go to your new home.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________Maul reached out and grasped the hem of her skirt. He groveled, “Please Mother, my home is with you and Savage.” He almost choked at the pressure around his throat. His vision swam with tears. How could she? Savage was his _everything.__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________Mother Talzin said, voice hardening, “Do not question my judgment, Maul. The world is an evil place; I am only trying to protect you.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________Maul sharply withdrew, even though he longed for his Mother’s touch. He turned his head to hide his telling eyes. If only she would tell him what he had done wrong, maybe then he could fix it. But he was certain she had reasons for not telling him; Mother always had a reason. What he did must be unspeakable. He would be a better son, a son she could be proud of. If he made her proud, maybe she would let him come home to his brother. Maul only wanted to be by Savage’s side. So he pressed his head to the ground at her feet in submission. Suddenly, he could breathe again._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________The memories blurred into a fog of darkness and cold. Maul and his Mother faded to silver glass. Maul was lost and falling in a void, there was no light anywhere. The dark survived, for it was strong. Maul would be strong too. He ignored the crushing noose around his neck; what a pity he could not tear off his skin._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _  



	2. I Can Carry You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Warning: **There is some slight gore in this chapter. Maul is a carnivorous zabrak; there is a short scene where he hunts and skins a small wild animal for food.****

“A hunted man sometimes wearies of distrust and longs for friendship.”  
The Lord of the Rings, J.R.R. Tolkien

Plo watched as the sky faded from black to dark grey; morning bird song filled the air. Plo rolled up his blanket, glancing at the sleeping children. Maul held Feral in his arms while Savage was cushioned against his side. Plo didn’t have the heart to wake them immediately; Maul had had a restless night, although he never woke. Plo had sensed the boy’s unpleasant dreams. Plo had not woken Maul; he did not want to make him more afraid.

Maul was the first to wake. He gasped, “Oh...oh no.” He had fallen asleep despite his best efforts. He immediately scanned his surroundings for danger. His eyes were drawn to Plo's movement; he was unwrapping nutrition bars. Only Plo was there; his brothers were safe. Maul sighed in relief, relishing the feeling of air in his lungs. He rubbed his eyes and stretched like a cat, carefully dislodging Savage. He said, “Good morning.”

Plo nodded, “Good morning. If you’re hungry, I have some nutrition bars.” 

Maul wrinkled his nose, “No thanks.”

Plo asked with concern, “Aren’t you hungry?”

Maul said, “I am. But Zabraks are carnivorous, didn’t you know?”

Plo nodded, “I do know; however, I did not think you were incapable of eating plant products.”

Maul said, “Oh, it’s not that I _can’t. _It’s poor nutrition for me.”__

__Plo said, clearly concerned, “Unfortunately, I have no meat. It is always an option if you-”_ _

__Maul raised a finger to his lips, his pupils dilating. Effectively cut off, Plo frowned on confusion; he knew Maul wasn’t reacting to any sentient, as he couldn’t perceive any signatures. All Plo sensed were small animals like birds. He watched Maul, waiting for his next move._ _

__Maul took out his sharp knife. He stood, moving with the stealth and grace of a cat. His eyes were bright with focus. He stalked to the entrance of the cave and peered out, barely raising his head. Plo watched attentively; He could see what Maul had noticed. By the entrance of the cave, a handsome rabbit was nibbling on grass, occasionally looking around, ear twitching. Maul sat and waited for a long moment. Plo stared, full of horror and awe, transfixed by the unfolding scene. Maul moved, a lightning-quick blur of motion. The rabbit fell to the cave floor with a slit throat; there was no struggle. Maul said to the rabbit, "Thank you."_ _

__Maul sat down and set about dressing and skinning the rabbit. Plo stared in shock. He realized he had been holding his breath, he inhaled deeply. Maul looked up at Plo, his eyes unsettlingly dilated, “Sorry. I need something for my brothers to eat.”_ _

__Plo said, “I understand. As long as the animal does not suffer needlessly. I will admit, I have never seen a zabrak hunt.”_ _

__Maul gave a sharp smile that Plo would find threatening under other circumstances, “You’ve seen the best of the best today. None of my peers are better hunters than I am.”_ _

__Plo smiled, “Confidence is an admirable trait. Never let it blind you.”_ _

__Maul shrugged, sliding his knife through the hide at the base of the rabbit’s neck, “You sound like you’re a teacher.”_ _

__Plo turned his face away. He hated the sight of gore. Plo said, hiding his revulsion effectively, “I am one.”_ _

__Maul said, eyes on the rabbit, “What do you teach?”_ _

__Plo spoke honestly and without premeditation, “I teach people about the force.”_ _

__Maul raised his head and looked at Plo with glowing tiger eyes, narrowed and full of suspicion. He looked down again; he firmly grasped the rabbit’s skin at the slit in the neck, pulling it back in two directions. Plo perceived a subtle threat. He didn’t react to Maul; he sat and waited. Maul finally said, looking up, “I'm sure you sense my emotions. I'm not angry at _you. _I hate to be reminded of Jedi. Jedi, too, teach people about the force.”___ _

____Plo said, treading lightly, “May I ask what Jedi have done to harm you?”_ _ _ _

____Maul said coldly, “Jedi have stolen and enslaved night brothers and sisters as their students; they take away their freedom and call it the “will of the force.” They are unfeeling slave masters; they do not even allow love among each other. I fear them and I hate them.”_ _ _ _

____Cold settled in Plo’s stomach. The Jedi never “stole” children unless it was to save their lives or rescue them from unspeakable situations. The majority of Jedi padawans with _extremely _rare exceptions were given for adoption by the _free _will of the parents. Plo knew Maul had been lied to._____ _ _ _

________Plo said, “I see. Do you need a fire to cook the rabbit?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Maul was carefully cutting the rabbit meat, blood dripping off his hands. The metallic smell was unpleasant to Plo. Maul shook his head, "No thank you, it's better raw.” Noting Plo’s puzzled look, Maul elaborated, “Nightsisters say when you eat the meat raw you gain more strength from the animal’s life. I just think it tastes better.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Maul ate a small piece of meat off the knife. He chewed carefully and swallowed with perfect etiquette. Plo, perhaps because Maul liked raw meat, had expected the boy to have unrefined manners. Plo mentally chastised himself; it was unkind to make assumptions. Maul smiled, blood on his teeth. He said matter of factly, without a hint of maliciousness, "It’s still warm."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Plo would have vomited if it would not have meant he would suffocate. Maul seemed to sense his discomfort. He said, “Oh, I’m sorry.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Plo shook his head, “Quite alright; I just feel a little nauseous.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Maul said, “I can cook it instead.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Plo shook his head, “Nevermind what I said. Smoke will reveal us to the night sisters. Nonetheless, thank you for the kind offer.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Maul flinched at the mention of the night sisters. He nodded, “Yes, we don’t want that.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Maul did not eat anymore, leaving the rest for his brothers. Plo would let them sleep a little longer; they still had time. He wanted to get to know Maul; his impression of Maul was of a disturbed youth with a strong devotion to his brothers. He should get to know his ally better than that._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Plo asked, gauging Maul’s reaction carefully, “What are night sisters and night brothers like? I know little about both. I’m only acquainted with Iridonians, not Dathomirians. You’re the first night brother I've ever had the honor to meet.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Maul rolled his eyes, “Don’t flatter me. There’s nothing honorable about making my acquaintance.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Plo frowned; he was only being polite. He supposed Maul was unfamiliar with common courtesy; the thought made his heart ache. But he didn’t press the issue; he was interested in Maul’s answers._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Maul sighed, lowering his voice, “If you’re wondering about the culture of Dathomir, the night sisters rule the night brothers.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Plo asked, “The culture is matriarchal?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Maul nodded, “Yes. Dathomir is a matriarchal society. The authority of the night sisters is,” -Maul fearfully hesitated- "crushing.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Plo prompted, “Crushing?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Maul looked around, his eyes darting like an animal caught in a trap. He sighed and shook his head. “Mother...”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Plo waited in silence, hoping Maul would elaborate. Suddenly, Plo was struck by a wave of freezing memories. He could hear the shrieks of night brothers, see their meaningless deaths; his neck felt tight as if he was wearing a slave collar. Plo grabbed his neck with a gasp, and then it was gone. Just like that, the memories disappeared. Plo stared at the boy in revelation; had Maul accidentally projected his memories into the force? Plo waited for Maul to acknowledge the memories, but the child never did. If anything, Maul seemed perfectly ignorant of what Plo had seen._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Maul finally said, “It wasn’t _just _my Mother’s fault. It was the Master...”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Maul paused, “All I know is I am _never _going to tolerate anyone trying to use me for my force abilities again like _him _. I don’t ever want... _Jedi _-he spat the word in disgust- “trying to take me away from my brothers. They do not allow love.”_______ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Plo opened his mouth to retort that Jedi do allow love, just not the selfishness of attachment; he stopped himself just in time. It would not do to disagree with Maul so vocally; it would raise Maul’s suspicions and sow discord. Instead, he would show with his actions to Maul that Jedi _do _love. He asked mildly, “You can harness the force?”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Maul said, “I haven’t received much training…”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Plo prompted, “And why is that?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Maul said, “I’m not sure. Mother only started to neglect me and my brothers after meeting with... _the Master. _My Mother used to be proud of me. I wish that hadn’t changed…”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Plo could feel Maul’s distress in the force and immediately stopped probing. He said, “That’s enough, Maul. You don’t have to discuss her if you don’t wish it.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Maul shook his head, a hard frown on his features. He said icily, “I was stopping there. I’m only working with you because I have no other choice. Beyond that, I don’t trust you.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Plo nodded, not taking the rejection personally, “I know. We should wake the children up; soon it will be time to leave.”  
Plo had asked enough questions. He would be patient and Maul would trust in due time. In the meantime, Plo had much to consider. An individual Maul called “the master,” had deeply wounded Maul’s relationship with his Mother; Maul did love his Mother and desire reconciliation. But, most worryingly, Maul had no idea what Jedi truly stood for. His view was so warped he believed Jedi were slavers who forbade love. Plo was concerned by Maul’s ignorance; the boy certainly would not react well to learning Plo had _lied _about his identity. Unfortunately, the truth hadn’t been a viable option.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________~~~_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Plo pulled himself out of the cave. He saw the rancor from yesterday; it already smelled rancid. He scanned the rocky terrain; it was the dawn of a grey day. The ground was damp from last night's rain; the grey grass and weeds were shiny in the morning light. The air was still and humid; the land was quiet except for the occasional bird song. Red mist obscured much of Plo’s vision, but he did not sense any presence. He turned back to the cave and helped pull Savage up. Maul was next. He gave extended Feral to Savage; Savage immediately struggled under the weight of the child. Without a thought, Plo offered his arms. Savage smiled gratefully and gave Feral to Plo. Maul pulled himself out of the cave and said, “Savage, I gave Feral to _you.” _____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Savage flinched. Maul said, clearly upset, “Stop flinching when I talk to you! I am not going to hurt you! When have I ever hurt you?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Plo immediately took steps to de-escalate the situation. He extended Feral to Maul, “I’m sorry. It is my fault. I offered to take the child because I saw Savage was struggling to bear his weight. Please do not rebuke him.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Maul seemed remorseful. He took Feral gently, “Thank you.” He looked at Savage, eyes softening, “I’m sorry Savage..; I’m not like them, I promise you.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Savage stared at the ground. He said, “I know Maul, I just forget sometimes…”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Maul shifted Feral to his left arm and placed his other hand on Savage’s shoulder, Savage leaned into Maul’s touch. Maul said with a gentle pat, “Come on now. Let’s go.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Maul offered his hand to Savage. Savage held on. Maul made a sad picture; he held his younger brothers the way a father would. He sagged ever so slightly as he supported Feral’s weight with one arm. He seemed aged, with sunken eyes and a deep frown on his lips. The twelve-year-old had taken the role of the adult._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Maul said, "I'm ready to show you the way, Plo. Follow me South." They were off._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________The terrain of the plateau was empty and hollow, leaving Plo feeling exposed. The shadows of the rocks were looming and foreboding, their darkness not vanquished by daylight. The malevolent feeling in the force was present; it made Plo feel suffocated. Even the sky offered no comfort; the grey atmosphere was colored with a pink tint. The moons were like dying embers in the east. Slowly the shadow of the forest came into view through the red mist. Maul said, "To go around the swamp we’ll stay to the South in this forest for about a mile. Then we should be able to turn North and find the village."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Savage asked, as he had been asleep for Plo and Maul's plans, "Wait, are we going home?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Maul nodded grimly, "Yes."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Savage grit his teeth. He said, “I want to go home...but I don’t.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Maul said, “Savage, I’ll find you a better home.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Savage said, “Promise?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Maul nodded, “I promise.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________They reached the border of the forest, the grieving trees stood like guards. Plo cautioned, "We must stay together." When he looked at the faces of the boys, he knew he did not need to explain why._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________The forest was murky and stuffy, the floor was covered with old leaves and fungi growths. Silence hung in the still and humid air. There was no trail to speak of. Maul and Plo stopped frequently to mark the trees with their knives. All was uneventful for about an hour when Plo heard a mournful keen. Something about it was wrathful and terrifying. Maul's eyes widened in terror, “The rancor’s mate."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Plo swallowed. He said, “That wasn’t my plan.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Maul said, already forging ahead, “We have no time to lose. We have to get as far ahead as possible and find a way to avoid confrontation. It will be able to sniff us out eventually.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Savage said, “There’s a stream up ahead that we can go through, that way it’ll lose the scent.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Maul nodded, “Let’s go.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________The little group pushed on, prioritizing speed over stealth. Soon, Plo could hear the rushing of water._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Plo asked, “Is there a bridge?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Maul nodded, “There was last time, at least. We’ll have to destroy the bridge so it can’t follow us.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Savage said, “I see it!” He rushed ahead, turning to the left. He disappeared between the trees in seconds._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Maul exclaimed, “Savage! Don’t get separated!” Plo and Maul rushed after him, Maul lagged because of Feral. Soon the trees thinned and the water came into view. It was not a stream; it was more a small river. It was about nine yards across; the rapid waters left foam on the rocks. Maul gaped, “The rainy season makes a difference.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Plo looked ahead for Savage. He could now see the “bridge” the boys had spoken of. Maul saw it too, he said, “Clearly, the rainy season made a difference on the bridge too.” It was a rickety wooden structure that looked simply dangerous for all intents and purposes; the wood was rotten and boards were missing. The railing had long ago fallen away in a violent storm._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Maul exclaimed, “Savage!” Sure enough, Savage was standing on the rickety wooden structure. Savage turned and looked; he quickly ran back._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Savage said frantically, “There is no way the bridge could hold us!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Plo said, “That’s what I feared.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Maul said, “Well, how will we cross? We must hurry.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Plo had been mentally preparing himself for this feat; he said, “I can either use the force to carry you three or use it to construct a bridge.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Maul grit his teeth, conflicted; he shifted Feral to his other arm. Savage asked, “Are you alright, Maul?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Maul didn’t respond. Plo said, “Maul?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Maul hissed, “Will you shut up?! I’m trying to decide what I want.” If only he could ignore the burning around his neck and wrists; pain made him furious. Plo frowned at Maul’s outburst, releasing his annoyance into the force. Plo noticed pain radiating from the boy. Maul was struggling; he was suffering. The Jedi way was compassion. Even if Plo didn’t understand what Maul was going through, he would act with support and kindness._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________A few more minutes passed, Plo and Savage waited; the air was thick with tension. Finally, Savage tapped Maul’s shoulder, “Maul? You’re scaring me. Maul, the rancor...”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Maul snapped out of it. He exploded, “I’m sorry, Plo! I shouldn’t be so disrespectful.” The boy seemed on the verge of panic, his eyes wide and his hands trembling. He rambled, “I’m sorry, that was so out of turn. Children should be seen and not heard, especially boy children…” Maul stared right through Plo, looking at something far away, “Mother please-” He grasped his neck with his free hand. Feral woke and began to cry._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Plo grabbed Maul’s hand and pulled it from Maul’s throat, “Maul, what is hurting you?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Maul wheezed, struggling to breathe. Plo longed to take Feral from Maul so Maul could recover from his strange fit, but he knew that would only make things worse._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Then, just like that, his fit was over. Maul looked around, dazed. Savage exhaled; the boy had been holding his breath._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Plo gently took Maul by the shoulders, “Maul. _Look _at me. What just happened?”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________Maul flinched. Plo’s heart clenched in regret. He dropped his hands and stepped back. Maul looked at him with vulnerable yellow eyes; the suffocating fear made Plo’s heart skip a beat._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________Maul spat, defensive again, “I don’t know. Maybe it was an anxiety attack? People say that when you have an anxiety attack you can’t breathe. I don’t know Plo, I don’t.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________Plo reasoned, “Perhaps an allergic reaction? You mentioned that your skin was burning. Do you think it’s something you ate? Has this ever happened before?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________Maul coughed and took a deep gasping breath, “I _don’t _know, Plo. Just...I don’t want to talk about it. Please don’t be angry.”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________Plo said, “Maul, I am _not _angry at you.”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________Maul stammered, “But, but Mother-”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________Plo cut him off firmly, “It’s just me. Your “Mother” isn’t here; she can not harm you. I _won’t _let her harm you anymore.”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________Maul seemed unconvinced and nervous. Plo said, “Breathe. I am not trying to hurt you; I am trying to _help _you.”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________Maul swallowed. He closed his eyes and breathed in and out. Gradually, his breath returned to a normal rate. After a few minutes of collecting himself, he opened his eyes. His eyes were focused again. He backed away. Maul said brusquely, “Sorry. I don’t know what that was all about.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________Plo said, “You don’t have to apologize. You did nothing wrong.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________Maul took a deep breath. He spoke with difficulty, “Force. I choose the force.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________Plo blinked, “What?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________Maul said, “I mean, I mean, you can use the force to have us cross. Don’t bother with a bridge. Me and Feral first please, I don’t want Savage by himself on the other side.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________Plo said, surprised to say the least, “If you’re certain.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________Maul nodded, “Get it over with before I change my mind.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________Savage handed Feral to Maul. Maul grasped Feral tight, clearly nervous._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________Plo said, “It’s alright Maul, you have nothing to fear.” He lifted the two boys delicately as if they were made of glass. He strained as he moved them across the river. Plo could sense Maul’s fear, but the boy kept it perfectly hidden. Plo gently set them down on the other side. Plo beckoned to Savage; the boy looked sick with fear. He had tears in his eyes after witnessing Maul’s breakdown. Plo said, “I can carry you, Savage.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________Savage nervously nodded, not speaking for fear of tears. Plo picked up Savage. He glanced over at Maul questioningly. Maul gave an approving nod. Plo stood for a moment, focusing on the force instead of his exhaustion. He pulled it around him and Savage. He jumped with all his strength; it was one of the most impressive jumps he ever performed. Unfortunately, he landed somewhat gracelessly, skidding through the earth. But Savage was safe in his arms, clinging tightly. Maul rushed to them, relieved they were all on the other side._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________Plo stood, a little shaky on his feet. He helped the dazed Savage up. Maul said, “Thank you, Plo; we would have been helpless alone. What can I ever do to repay you?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________Plo said, “Consider it a gift, not a loan.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so grateful for all the kudos and lovely comments for Chapter 1! Sorry this update is so short; it's a transitional chapter. Nonetheless, I believe it is quite important. I'm really excited about chapter 3, which is a very climactic point!
> 
> Please let me know if I made any significant errors. I did my very best editing this chapter; I would not want to waste anyone's time with bad quality work! If you think some of the material about Maul is confusing; it's probably my intention. This story reveals facts about Maul, Savage, and Feral very slowly.
> 
> I really wanted to update today so I worked super hard to get college done so I would have time to post this chapter; I'm happy to have accomplished my goal!
> 
> I would really love at least two comments before I update. =) I really appreciate the feedback I have received.


	3. Duel of the Fates

“It was the best of times, it was the worst of times, it was the age of wisdom, it was the age of foolishness, it was the epoch of belief, it was the epoch of incredulity, it was the season of Light, it was the season of Darkness, it was the spring of hope, it was the winter of despair, we had everything before us, we had nothing before us, we were all going direct to Heaven, we were all going direct the other way...”  
_A Tale of Two Cities,_ Charles Dickens

Safely on the other side of the river, Plo said, “Maul, we will reach our destination faster if you allow me to carry Feral.”

Maul paused and looked at Plo contemplatively. After a long pause, he said, “You’re right.” Maul extended Feral to Plo. 

Plo took the child gently, “Thank you.” He was astounded; Maul was choosing to trust him with Feral.

Maul said, "Don't make me regret trusting you."

Plo said, "Never." Inside, he rejoiced. As he had gained trust, he was one step closer to the boys becoming his students. 

Maul continued, as if nothing important had happened, “We can reach the village by nightfall now that we got the rancor off our tail.” 

Plo nodded, “Let’s go.” 

With Plo carrying Feral, the small party made significantly better time. Maul repeatedly looked over his shoulder, unable to forget Feral. Meanwhile, Plo considered Maul’s _breakdown._ He turned over Maul’s signature in his mind, looking for clues. Maul had the usual inky dark force embedded in his presence like a parasite. Plo was _certain_ the fit was because of the malignant influence clinging to Maul’s signature; it was not simply an allergic reaction or an anxiety attack. Plo longed to sit Maul down and figure out exactly what was happening, but they could not stop. Plo tried to remedy his worry with reason; Maul was calm and running well. Unfortunately, Plo’s mind could do little to help his heart. After all, Maul was his potential student; Plo frowned, that thought felt _wrong._ He had no idea why. He only wanted to do what he knew was best for the boys! How could he be wrong? Scoffing at his worry, he pushed the thought aside. 

The ground was rough and hard, not showing a sign of becoming a swamp. The canopies of branches hid them, but also would hide any pursuers. He was relieved that both Savage and Maul walked with remarkable stealth, they would put the younglings their age to shame on this front. He imagined Savage must also be a talented hunter, judging by how he walked. Both Maul and Savage were born predators, it was odd to see them so clearly filling the role of prey. Savage walked just beside Maul. He stopped periodically and glanced about, nostrils flaring slightly as he smelled the forest. Savage said, eyes shifting nervously, “We’re close to the village. I can smell the swamp and distant fires. The sisters cook on wood stoves.”

Maul nodded in confirmation, “We’re on the right track. Let’s hurry.” 

The boys broke into dashes. They ran like deer: swift and silent. Plo was able to match their speed, but not their stealth. He would usually be quieter, but carrying Feral made a small difference. 

Savage suddenly came to a halt, nose twitching, “Maul, do you smell that?”

Maul said, “Yes, we’re almost there.” 

The ground was becoming damp and slippery, the trees beginning to thin, when suddenly the force plunged into cold and darkness. Immediately alert, Plo looked around, searching for presences. When he finally felt them, they were distant and veiled, as if behind a curtain. Savage and Maul slowed down, looking around anxiously; they had felt the shift too. 

Plo said to Savage and Maul, maintaining composure, “Do you two _feel_ the force?”

Savage and Maul looked at him with horror. Maul whispered, “Yes.”

Plo said, “The swamps, _now.”_

Maul didn’t have to be told twice. He grabbed Savage’s hand and pulled Savage towards the swamps, wading into the stagnant water; Plo followed immediately. Maul pushed through the reeds, cattails, and cyprus, sawgrass leaving thin cuts on his arms. Soon the brothers were waist-deep. Maul kept pushing forward, Savage holding on to his arm; their presence disturbed the wildlife. The sound of bugs and frogs was all around them, making Plo’s skin crawl. Maul headed towards an overhanging bank. The earth draped over the swamp, supported by roots. Willows wept above, their long branches trailing leaves and moss in the still waters. 

Soon the brothers were too short to keep walking. Maul began to quietly swim, graceful and quick as a salmon. Savage paddled along behind him. Meanwhile, Plo was up to his chest, holding Feral on his shoulder. Maul and Savage reached the overhanging bank and ducked underneath, Plo following. Maul rearranged the curtain of leaves and moss to hide them; he sighed in exhaustion and sank against the earth. Savage leaned over and plucked algae off of Maul’s collar. Although the brothers had their feet on the ground, the water was up to Savage’s neck. It was an uncomfortable situation at best. The murky waters made it impossible to perceive threats without the force. Mosquitos, although merciful to Plo, were not so kind to the three Zabraks. The waters were warm and stagnant, immediately repulsive. Meanwhile, the nauseating humidity made even breathing labor. 

Maul whispered, “We have to wait until nightfall. Stay alert; these swamps are full of poisonous snakes and alligators.”

Plo murmured, “I would have appreciated knowing about the alligators.”

Maul held a finger to his lips. He whispered as quietly as the wind in the sawgrass, “No time. _Look.”_

Plo looked, he could see silhouettes of women on the bank. He shuddered as he imagined what would have happened if they stayed. Maul and Savage sank lower in the water, hiding as much as possible from view. Plo shielded their presences and listened, using the force to enhance his hearing. A whisper, “I could have sworn I sensed their presences. We can’t give up searching now!”

Another whisper, “Look, my rancor lost the trail at the border of the swamp.”

Plo glanced at Maul and Savage. His heart clenched when he saw Savage. Tears were streaming down the boy’s face; when Savage noticed Plo, he squeezed his eyes shut and turned his face away. He began to sob, the noises were soft yet telltale. Savage had been so _brave_ for a nine-year-old, braver than any nine-year-old should have to be. Being separated from his mother and being hunted like an animal had brought him to his breaking point. Plo seethed with anger; he hated to be helpless in the face of such injustice. He looked away and regulated his breathing. Rage brought regret; only love could save. He exhaled, deliberately letting his wrath go. 

Abruptly, Plo heard footsteps; his breath caught. Maul clapped his hands over Savage’s mouth, his face full of apology. A voice directly above them, “Sisters, did you hear that?” Savage went stiff, his terror stopping his tears. All was silent for a few torturous moments; Plo heard nothing but the breeze and the conversation of wildlife. 

Finally, a response, “I heard nothing.” There was a murmur of agreement, then silence.

After a moment, Savage dared to wrap his arms around Maul’s neck. He hid his face in Maul’s shoulder, turning away from the world of pain. Plo looked down at Feral; the child was sound asleep in his arms. Plo was relieved Feral was under a sleep suggestion; he was dead to the trauma of the situation, as a child should be. He gently patted Feral’s head, feeling the little nubs of horns, praying he could give the baby a brighter future as a youngling. As the group took comfort in each other in these ways, they waited, listening to the wind in the willows. 

~~~

The following 24 hours were the longest of Plo’s life; it was a day of constant fear that demanded still silence. The environment was disgusting, the sickly warm air like sour milk; they were perpetually covered in a sheen of sticky sweat, the merciless humidity suffocating them slowly. The stinging insects were relentless, badgering Maul and Savage incessantly; Plo kept Feral hidden away in his blanket. Because of the constant threat of discovery, they didn’t dare make a sound or react to the environment; Savage and Maul became swollen with bug bites, bites that could transmit serious diseases. Plo was already pouring so much energy into shielding their presences that he could not at all help with the insects. Without the force’s aid, Plo had no doubt he would have fainted; he had not eaten or drank for so long. However, the nearly unbearable conditions paled in comparison to the horrifying loneliness of the silence. Unable to speak to the boys, Plo’s only company was his turbulent thoughts. How would he ever rescue them? He had been so impulsive, so emotionally driven. But, it was not only his duty, but also his desire to show compassion. Who would have helped the boys, if not him? Besides, they would make great students. His mind continued in that relentless circle with no satisfactory resolution. The same thing was bothering Plo about his thinking like earlier, he still couldn’t put his finger on _what._ He finally sank into meditation, giving up on the thought process.

Around the 16th hour, Plo heard a whisper, “We must have been wrong about hearing a voice. They surely would have come out by now.” Plo’s fears had come true; the night sisters were waiting to pounce. Another eight hours passed. Plo and Maul didn’t dare sleep a wink; the two watched as the moons set and the scarlet sky fell into darkness. Finally, Maul broke the day-long silence, “Let’s go.”

They waded out of the swamp. There were no signs of night sisters anywhere, only soft purple moonlight filtering through the silhouettes of the trees. Maul rubbed his puffy eyes. One of Savage’s eyes was swollen shut, tears continually leaking from it; Savage wasn’t crying, but his eye’s reaction to the irritation was to attempt to cleanse it. Savage, shaking with exhaustion, sank to the ground. He said, “Maul, I don’t know if I can go any further. I’m so tired and my skin feels like it’s burning.”

Maul swallowed, “Burning?” He rubbed his neck absently.

Savage said, “From the bites.” 

Maul sighed, “Oh.” 

Maul kneeled beside Savage and took his brother’s hands; he had a grim purpose in his eyes. Maul said, “Savage, just past this forest, there is the clearing with Mother’s ship. We only have a little ways to go, alright? Can you go just a bit further?”

Savage shook his head, “No. I don’t think I can.” 

Maul said, urgency bleeding into his tone, “Savage, I know you’re in pain. I am too. But, unless you physically can not go on, you must. _They_ already almost caught us; we won’t be so lucky next time. We’re almost there; I promise you will be able to rest soon.”

Savage buried his face in his hands, tugging his horns. After a moment he looked up, “I’ll try.”

Maul nodded, “That’s all I ask of you.” He helped Savage stand.

So they marched on. They crept through the forest, constantly spooked by the shadows of the moonlight trees. The air was still and silent; the world listened with bated breath. On cue, an owl swept out of a tree, picking up a helpless field mouse. Plo inhaled sharply; they hurried forward, leaves rustling underfoot. Luminescent moths fluttered about, a glowing purple. Plo saw flickering eyes in the trees that disappeared before he was sure they were real.

After what felt like an eternity, they reached the borders of the clearing. Plo carefully peered out, looking around for any signs of life. He sensed nothing and slowly stepped into the clearing, the boys following. The trees rose silently around the area. The periwinkle moon watched them from above, any stars hidden by the magenta clouds. Straight ahead sat a silver ship, reflecting the light. Suddenly, the force shifted; there was a malevolence that cut Plo to the very core. The air suddenly chilled; Savage and Maul shivered, teeth chattering. Maul rubbed his neck and scratched his wrists furiously, leaving angry red marks. Even Feral opened his eyes, looking about in nervousness. Plo stood still, petrified, eyes shifting nervously. Something was _wrong_ about the clearing. It was too empty and too quiet. 

_Where are the guards?_

Maul was the first to move; he ran like a deer to the ship. Plo clasped Feral tight in his arms and followed quickly. Maul tugged on the doors. He turned to Plo and mouthed, “locked.” Plo lifted a hand and concentrated, using the force to open the door. It flew off the hinges with a crack that shattered the quiet; Plo guided it onto the ground. Maul disappeared inside the ship. Plo stood to watch with Savage. After five torturous minutes, Maul jumped out, lugging a gallon of oil. He swayed, clearly experiencing an energy crash. Plo took the gallon from him. Without a word, they returned to the pitch-black forest. 

~~~ 

Savage said, “Maul, is that light?”

Maul said, heart swelling with hope, “Yes.”

Plo nodded with profound relief, “We’re almost there.” 

Savage could not believe his eyes. He thought they would never escape. But, they had finally reached the end of the dark forest, the morning light streamed through thinning trees. He grabbed onto Maul’s lower arm, swaying in sudden weakness, the way a sapling bends in a storm.

Maul said, “Savage, are you alright?”

Savage let go of Maul and stood straight, putting on a strong face. He said, “It’s fine, I’m quite alright. I just...thought I would never see the moons again.” 

Plo shook his head, hope buoying his spirits, “We’ll see many moons yet.” 

They were almost there after a night of running. Although all three of them acted strong, inside each one wondered how they had the strength to go so far. Eight hours prior, Savage had sat on the ground and declared himself unable to go another step. Eight hours prior, Maul felt the exact same sentiment, although he refused to admit it. Eight hours prior, Plo did not know how he would go on amid such hunger, thirst, and exhaustion. What had saved two weak children, a baby, and a starving Kel Dor from such terrible odds? How did they keep going? At that moment, none of them knew. All they knew was the dawn had broken; they had made it through the night. And that, that was more than enough.

They stood at the bottom of the cliff Plo had jumped off of an eternity ago. Plo swallowed. Only one last time, he had to harness his strength one last time. He let go of his pain, and it became a background ache. He whispered, “Ready?”

The boys nodded. Plo extended Feral and the canister of oil to Maul. Maul took the child in his right arm; he grasped the handle of the canister tightly in his left. Plo closed his eyes and extended his hands. He put his pain on the shelf where anger sat collecting dust; finishing his mission was more important. He raised Maul and Feral, gritting his teeth, temples throbbing. He could see the environment clearly in his mind; accomplishing his task was as simple as turning on his lightsaber. But, just because it was simple didn’t mean it was easy. With a gasp he set the boys down on the ledge; he’d done it. He opened his eyes to see Maul disappear out of sight, running to the ship. 

Plo turned to Savage, keeping on the strong facade. Although Savage was exhausted, his face was full of childish wonder at Plo’s abilities. Plo extended his hand, “Shall we?”

After reaching the top, they rushed to Maul, feed pounding on the rock. Plo felt his heart soar at the sight of his ship, unharmed and just as he left it. The moons were bright, the day almost cheerful. Birds sang, as if rejoicing with them. They were finally going _home._

Maul turned to them with a broad smile, “Plo-.” 

Maul abruptly paused, shoulders stiffening. His face fell, the color draining out of his features. Plo looked around, immediately afraid. Darkness fell, mist and clouds hiding the moons. A cold breeze flew over the darkening plateau. Birds cried out before being abruptly silenced. Plo could feel the force closing in; they were besieged. He couldn’t speak. A few minutes passed with nothing but the freezing breeze; gradually, the skies turned to night. Plo now knew the whispered stories of Dathomir weren’t just true, they didn’t hold a candle to reality.

Maul spoke, shattering the supernatural silence, “I haven’t felt a presence like this since... _Mother.”_ He stared into the fog with the grimness of a man waiting for death. The mist began to sift and part. And there _she_ was, flaming eyes and bloody red glory: his own Mother. Behind her stood all the shadowy night sisters, flitting like specters. Maul met her demonic eyes and felt the life in him shudder, beating its feeble wings in an attempt to escape his body. His body burned; he felt like a million little bugs were crawling under his skin before just settling there. His knees shook, as if demanding he fall on his face before her. Maul grasped Feral tight and stood straight; he would never bow to her again. His Mother shifted her eyes, zoning in on Savage. Savage stood petrified, longing for the light to return. Then, Mother Talzin looked straight at Plo; the fates met. Maul felt the air leave his lungs. He gave a strangled gasp and grasped his burning neck.

Maul whispered, choked, “Mother.”

Her eyes pierced Maul’s soul, compelling his fluttering life to stand still. She smiled maliciously, “My son, I was always following you.” 

Plo couldn’t breathe. So the sisters _had_ always been there; his efforts were vain. Plo had known a ship with no guards was too good to be true; there had been a purpose. The force around the woman was frozen, a burning cold. The icy tendrils gripped Plo’s heart and threatened to dissolve his will to fight. He stepped in front of the three boys, seeing they were petrified. He squared his shoulders, refusing to be daunted. If this was where he died, he would die giving his all for these three boys.

The woman- Mother Talzin-slowly walked towards Plo. Wordlessly the other night sisters backed off, leaving Mother Talzin to her battle. Plo desperately reached for the force, but it sifted like sand and fell between his fingers. His heart sank. All was silent. He could feel the force swirling all around him. It was cold and turbulent, not warm and calm. The unclear fate was waiting to be shaped, it could go in a million different directions. He liked to think he didn’t fear the unknown; but standing there with the force echoing his cry for help, he had never felt so afraid. There was no wisdom or benevolence to guide him, only cool observation. He was alone. The red mist settled all around him, all but blinding. 

Mother Talzin stared into him. Her eyes were dark and deep. Plo found himself unable to look away. She asked simply, “Do you feel it?”

The best Plo could do was stand straight, he breathed, “How?”

The woman smiled, “The force has left you, Jedi.” 

Maul stepped forward and snapped, “He’s _no_ Jedi!”

Mother Talzin said cooly, “My son. I see you have returned to me.” 

Savage wordlessly sank to his knees and pressed his head into the ground. He breathed, “Please don’t hurt Maul, Mother.” 

Maul stared at the groveling Savage, clasping Feral tight, eyes wide. He turned back to his Mother; Maul’s eyes seemed to burn, a red light rising inside them. With this rebellion, Maul’s pain only increased. His throat was tight and strangled, the pressure in his temples near unbearable.  
But, the pain only fed his rage. He snarled, “You lied to me, Mother.”

Mother Talzin loomed tall and fearsome. She said, “Oh, I’m the villain? You have disobeyed me countless times, Maul. I’ve forgiven you when you didn’t deserve it. I’ve only ever done my best to protect you. Return to me, apologize, and I will forgive.” Her voice softened, her eyes becoming deep and sad, “Do not cause me such sorrow, my son.”

Maul’s eyes blazed. A tear ran down his cheek. He said, “This hurts me more than it will ever hurt you, Mother.” 

Mother Talzin took a step towards Maul, “Son-”

Maul raised his hand, “I am _not_ your son.” 

Mother Talzin flew backward with all the impact of Maul’s anger in the force. She landed a few yards away. She sat up on her arms, staring at Maul in shock. He stood straight, holding Feral. He held his fist up, clenched in rage. He turned away and reached his hand out to Savage, “You bow to no one, brother. We’re going.”

For a long moment, no one moved or said anything. Plo could feel Maul’s words echoing through the force, causing a tsunami of ripples that pushed against the borders of the galaxy. Maul had made the choice of his lifetime. He had disowned his Mother; he had rejected his own blood. Fate began to knit a new design. Mother Talzin’s eyes widened. She could see it; fate was changing. Her sons had cast her away and no longer would tolerate her control. She would not allow this. She gave Plo a look, a look that meant death. 

There was no doubt in Plo’s mind; he knew what he had to do. He threw off his robe, letting it fall to the ground. He unhooked his lightsaber from his belt and shifted into the Djem So fighting stance; his blue lightsaber blazed to life. The energy of the crystal surged through Plo; Plo knew the force was with him. 

Maul heard the lightsaber and stood stock-still. How could it be true? He turned slowly, a deep shudder quaking through his frame. The blue blade was blinding to behold. How had he not sensed it? Just another person who would use him and his brothers. His Mother was right; she always was. He had been a fool. He whispered, “How could I have been so blind? Deceived. We all have been deceived.” Plo had lied; Plo was a Jedi. 

Mother Talzin raised her hands and struck Plo with lightning. Plo blocked the onslaught with his lightsaber, shuddering from the pressure. Maul hid his face; he had seen that lightning many times. After a few minutes of the assault, his Mother stopped, realizing she wasn’t getting through to Plo. The two warriors circled each other, realizing they were, in fact, an even match. In this crackling energy between Plo and his Mother, Maul could feel the battle for his soul. The destiny of him and his brothers hung in the balance. He could see _the _Master standing in the distance, watching with all the unfathomable cold of his presence. Maul blinked and the Master was gone. Then he saw Plo, a scorching flame and very much real. He hated the blinding light that the _Jedi_ disguised with so much skill. The whole galaxy could surely feel the shattering waves of light. Maul’s darkness shrunk beneath it, becoming mere shadows at the intrusion of Plo’s radiance. Maul found himself sinking to his knees. He could hold himself up around darkness, he had not cowered before his Mother, but he found this cursed _light_ rendering him powerless. __

__His Mother conjured a sword from magic and attacked. Plo shuddered under her blow, skidding backward. Mother Talzin was on her planet, able to harness the force energy directly from Dathomir; she lifted Plo high into the air and hurled him towards a boulder. Plo adapted, using the force to land on his feet. He charged towards Talzin, abandoning a defensive approach._ _

__Their swords clashed. Plo leaned in close to Talzin, sparks flying from their swords. His mother smiled the blue blade casting an eerie light on her face, “It’s ironic. My son holds my lies against me when it’s clear you too are a liar, Jedi.”_ _

__Plo’s eyes widened in shocked realization. Talzin took advantage of the distraction and kicked Plo in the stomach. He crashed into the ground, lightsaber flying from his hand. She raised her left hand and summoned lightning. She electrocuted Plo mercilessly; he fell facedown, unable to move. After a few seconds, Talzin ended the assault and circled Plo slowly; she was stalking her prey, a bloodthirsty smile on her face. Maul knew she preferred to slit the throats of her enemies, like the true predator she was; she always said Maul inherited his skills from her. What had once been high praise now made Maul’s stomach turn; he may have her skill, but not her sadism. Maul already knew how it would end. He heard Savage gasp, a broken cry. Maul raised his eyes and saw tears streaming down his brother’s face._ _

__Mother Talzin loomed above Plo, she laughed cruelly, “Foolish Jedi, the force has left you.”_ _

__She approached carefully, outstretching her sword hand to gut him._ _

__Plo looked up, he said, “You are wrong, Talzin. The force is _always_ with me.” His lightsaber flew back to Plo’s hand. With lightning-quick reflexes, Plo slashed off her outstretched sword hand._ _

__Mother Talzin shrieked and clasped her hand, green gas pouring from the wounds. Plo stood and attacked. His movements were sloppy and fatigued from the onslaught of force lightning, but the unarmed and critically wounded Talzin could not gain any ground. Plo slashed her across the chest. Talzin fell to the ground. Plo stood above her, lightsaber at her neck. Plo said, “Call off your night sisters, Talzin; let us go in peace.”_ _

__Talzin smiled, “You wouldn’t dare kill me, Jedi.”_ _

__Plo pressed his lightsaber close to her neck; he could smell burning flesh, “Do not attempt to call my bluff. I may be a Jedi; I do not wish to take life, but I will not hesitate to take yours.”_ _

__Maul had no idea what Plo was thinking. Plo could just kill Talzin and then the night sisters would scatter! Why was Plo bothering to negotiate? Unbeknownst to Maul, Plo knew this too. He knew he could kill Talzin and easily escape with the boys._ _

__Talzin looked at her night sisters; they departed. Plo backed away. Talzin stood up slowly, clearly pained from her wounds; she held the stump of her sword hand tight to her chest. She sneered, darkness swirling around her, “Don’t believe for one minute you are victorious, Jedi. I know my master’s designs.” She laughed maliciously, “Ah yes, even now I see it. The Jedi shall be betrayed!”_ _

__Then they were gone. The dark was vanquished. Only Plo’s light remained and Maul _hated_ it. The darkness and the light warred for him. Both were selfish and cruel. Maul had only traded one master for the next; one slave collar for another. What was he thinking when he trusted Plo? He had let this liar carry his brother! He was a fool, lured in by the hope of friendship. He only had himself and his brothers. Maul vaguely felt Savage pull him to his feet. Maul tried to connect his agony with any threads of anger to build strength, but all he came up with was a dull terror. He found himself shaking like a leaf. Disgusting, weak, pathetic. The weak deserved death. He raised his eyes to Plo’s mask in a vain show of defiance. He couldn’t keep it up; Plo’s blank mask seemed to laugh. Maul gasped, “You lied; you lied too.”_ _

__Plo said nothing. Or, if he did say something, Maul couldn’t hear it. He hated everything the man had ever said. It was a hollow hatred, a tired hatred, a weak hatred. It was more like despair. His Mother had lied, and so had Plo. The world felt so unreal; the only thing anchoring him to reality was his pain. He swallowed, an unnatural tightness around his neck. He longed to scratch his burning wrists; instead, he pulled Feral closer. How could this life be? He had promised Savage a home... As he sunk into despair, he heard_ her _voice.__

_Maul, you were a fool to think you could ever escape me. See, your tattoos are your chains; my magic etched in your very skin. There is no hope; a curse marks you forever as mine. You will never be free, my son.”_

__Maul knew it; he had been a fool. Even if he ran, he could never break these chains. No matter how he fought, he could never free Savage and Feral. Each one of them was collared by unseen sorcery. Maul stopped thinking, the oxygen cut off from his brain. He was vaguely aware of Savage screaming his name, of Plo’s hatefully calm voice. The tattoos on his chest grasped and writhed, penetrating past his skin and breaking his hearts. He had never felt such agony. He wanted to fight, to kick, to scream, but he had no strength; he was trapped in his mind with nothing but shrieking and grinding of teeth. Black specks swam before his eyes before his vision faded. All he knew was that Savage had been right; he’d never see the moons again._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, thank you readers for all the lovely comments and kudos! You all are why I keep writing!
> 
> The Limited HTML gave me such a hectic time for this chapter; there has to be an easier way to go about it. I really wanted to get chapter 3 up today, though, because it's the scheduled day for updates! I spent like six hours on this. It is a prewritten fic but that doesn't mean I don't spend ages editing lol.
> 
> Also, small note, Savage's comment about never seeing the moons again. That comes from Greek drama; my AP English teacher told me that when a character was going to die they'd say "I will never set eyes on the sun again" because they would go to Hade's underworld. 
> 
> But yeah, this is a very climactic chapter!! Maybe a lil too much content crammed into one chapter, but that's the way it is. I'd really love at least two comments, as this chapter has been very taxing to me. I did my very best writing it; please let me know if there are any major errors. Furthermore, I hope the cursed tattoos didn't just come out of nowhere for you all. I was trying very hard to foreshadow it, with all the burning skin etc.
> 
> I did not think the chapter warranted a warning, although it's very climatic. Let me know if you think otherwise; it's easy for me to pop in a content warning! Don't worry, I don't bite. =)


	4. All I Ever Wanted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: There is one brief mention of PTSD in this chapter.

“In a broken nest there are few whole eggs.”  
_Chinese Proverb_

Maul woke to blinding lights. He squinted into the shocking glare, it was too white, too bright. As his eyes adjusted, he could see peculiar squares of light on a vivid blue ceiling. Maul had never seen so much blue in his life; the landscape of Dathomir was completely devoid of blue. The unfamiliar color made his splitting headache worse. He sat up with a groan, rubbing his temples and sore eyes. He blearily assessed himself and his surroundings. He was dressed in clean white robes and his body smelled like soap. A metal pole carrying a bag of a tan liquid stood beside his bed. A tube ran out of the bag and under his blankets. He nervously felt around; he found the tube was attached to his stomach. He swallowed and resolved to ignore it; focusing on the unfamiliar technology would make him panic. He moved his eyes back and forth, taking in the room: a single bed, a dresser with a vase of flowers, a window covered in thick curtains, a blue ceiling, white walls, a plate of bread and butter with a fork and blunt knife, a glass of water. Maul fought the urge to dry heave at the sight of the food. He swallowed and scratched his wrists; _where am I?_

The rush of memories made him dizzy: _Plo lied._

He heard that awful voice, “Are you certain?”

Maul immediately laid down, feigning sleep. He heard footsteps, then Plo appeared in the doorframe. Plo stood with a slight woman Maul assumed was a Jedi. He laid still, all senses on alert. He could smell Plo; it was the familiar scent of metal and oil that came with a pilot. Tears began to well in Maul’s eyes as the memories throttled him; the absences crawled under Maul’s skin like the veins of dark ink. The awful question felt like falling in an icy lake. 

_Where are Savage and Feral?_

The healer said, scrolling on a datapad, voice monotone, “We will examine the child’s X rays; we should have results by tomorrow. Then we should know why he experienced the fits you described, Master Koon.”

It all came back to Maul with a sharp inhale. _Force, my tattoos._

The healer continued, “He will be kept on the feeding tube until he wakes. I will prescribe a high protein high-calorie diet for him when he wakes, as he is carnivorous. When he reaches a healthy weight for a male Zabrak of his age, he can slowly get off the diet. Right now, he has a body mass index of 17.0. A 4,5 twelve-year-old male should not weigh 70 pounds. His brothers are, fortunately, at healthy weights.”

Plo nodded, “Thank you. Is there any way I can assist?”

“Not in particular, thank you. However, as you were a firsthand witness, I am wondering if you have any theories as to why the boy had the fits you described.” 

“I sense a darkness in Maul I am _certain_ caused his fits, as I have witnessed no signs of physical ailment. When I first met Maul, I thought the shadow was a part of him. But, now I am convinced otherwise. The darkness is an invading parasitic influence. I believe his Mother may be correlated; she is a powerful witch.”

“Thank you; this information may be valuable.”

Plo bowed, “Thank _you._ I’m convinced what is troubling Maul will soon come clear.” 

The healer bowed and departed. 

Plo stood for a few minutes in contemplation, staring at the white walls. Maul watched him carefully. Plo said, still staring at the wall, “Maul, I know you are awake.” 

Maul sat up and grabbed the knife from the plate, “Where are they? What have you done to them?!” 

Plo turned and held out his hand in a placating gesture, “Maul-”

Maul growled, “I’ll kill you!” He leaped off the bed only to sway in dizziness. His vision swam, he grabbed onto the dresser for support. It took a moment before his vision cleared.

Plo raised his hand, “Maul. Stop this now. If you’d listen-.”

Maul’s voice lowered in disgust. He glared and spat, “You lied! I _trusted_ you, and you _lied._ ” 

Plo said warningly, “Maul, put the knife _down._ ” 

Maul swallowed the lump in his throat. He knew Plo was right; he knew Plo had won and he hated him for it. He lowered the knife. He felt dizzy and confused; how could this be true? Maul’s life felt about as real as the thought of defying gravity. He was in a room with a _blue_ ceiling and _bright_ lights that hurt his eyes. An alien _Jedi_ had stolen him and his brothers. He was separated from his Mother and faced with not one but _two_ betrayals. His _Mother_ betrayed him. _Plo_ betrayed him. How could it be _true?_ Why was the ceiling so _blue_?

Maul stared at Plo’s mask and forced his words, “-Tell me the _truth_ of this, if nothing else, what did you do to my brothers? Are they alive? Are they safe?” He averted his eyes, despising his vulnerability.

A few moments passed of complete silence. Finally, Maul raised his eyes. He saw, to his shock, Plo’s shoulders were heaving. To say Maul was shocked would be an understatement. Maul never imagined Plo knew how to cry, or even _felt_ things. Maul’s eyes widened in surprise, then narrowed in suspicion, “Why are you crying?” 

Plo bowed his head in his hand and gave a low groan of anguish. He said, “Oh, Maul. Forgive me, if you ever can. _Forgive_ me!

Maul said with unfathomable coldness, “Tell me why. Why should I _ever_ forgive you?”

Plo said, “If you’d listen to me. Please, _listen_ to me, Maul.”

Maul said, “I will only listen if you bring my brothers to me immediately.”

Plo said, “I was not separating-” 

Maul snapped, “Save it.” 

Plo said distantly, “I’ll go get them.” The tears that had been in his voice only seconds ago were nowhere to be found. His composure was perfect all over again. Surely, Plo had never cried; such a scenario was as real as a blue ceiling. Maul found himself wondering if it was all a dream. 

A few minutes later, Plo returned to Maul’s room with Savage. The Jedi healer walked beside him, holding Feral in her arms. She handed Feral to Plo and left. Maul noticed Savage was holding on to Plo’s sleeve. His blood boiled.

Savage immediately ran to Maul, crushing him in an embrace. Maul held onto Savage for dear life. His beautiful brother, whole and in one piece. Savage cried, head on Maul’s shoulder, “Maul, I thought you were dying…”

Maul said, “Shh, I’m okay now. How long was I out?”

Savage said, wiping a tear from his face, “Two days since we arrived.” 

Maul whispered a curse. 

Savage hiccupped, “Plo seemed sad. Did you upset him? You shouldn’t have.”

Maul abruptly pushed Savage out of his embrace. He lashed out, “You have no idea what is happening here, Savage. You’re only nine, you don’t understand. This isn’t just about me being a little upset! Jedi-” Maul ground out the word, baring his teeth as he widely gestured at Plo “-just want to use us. We have been deceived. We are slaves!”

Savage’s eyes welled up with tears, his arms shaking. He began to cry, “But Maul! Plo has been so nice to us!” 

Maul said, “And so was Mother! And so was the master! Anyone can _lie_!” 

Savage wailed, “But I just want _someone_ , Maul! I’m tired of it being us three against the galaxy! I’m tired of being so alone! I want a family; that’s all I ever wanted!”

Maul said, voice shrill, “It’s all I’ve ever wanted too, Savage. But, no one can be trusted! What do I need to say to make you understand!?” He paused, catching his breath, hoarse and hurt. 

Savage weakly sat on the floor, he sobbed, “Shut up Maul, just shut up!” 

Plo interceded, “Maul, don’t cause him more pain.”

Maul burned with shame and anger. He responded defensively, “What do you know about my brother’s pain?! I would never cause Savage’s pain! You’re the reason why all of this is happening! You’re the reason Savage is crying! Don’t pin this on me!”

Savage cried, “No Maul! You made me cry. It’s you! I’m crying because of _you._ Maybe if you actually let Plo talk, you’d understand he’s not trying to hurt us!”

Maul spat, tangible despair in his tone, “ _Oh_ , so while I was unconscious for two days from excruciating pain, _he’s_ been indoctrinating you? Everyone has turned against me!”

Savage cried, “Shut up! You have to trust me, Maul; stop making me feel insane! You sound like _Mother_!”

Maul’s eyes widened. 

Savage immediately backtracked, “ _No_ , oh no. Maul, I’m sorry! I didn’t mean it…”

Maul looked away, unimaginable pain in his eyes. He said, his voice hitching, “I’m willing to listen.” 

Maul stared at the ground. Plo could feel Maul unraveling. He visibly curled into himself, seeming even more small. Savage sat on the bed, staring at Maul’s turned head. Savage bit his lip, tears filling his eyes, realizing the cruelty of what he said. Surely, if Savage could ever take back a sentence of choice, it would be that one. Plo felt his heart fracture. It _was_ true that Maul wasn’t listening; the boy had been ranting and raving, not allowing anyone else to get a word in; such behavior was a common defense mechanism. It _was_ true the boy had questioned Savage’s perception of Plo, but it was _not_ a question with no warrant. Maul, despite his overt flaws, _had_ been trying his best for Savage and in return faced what he interpreted as rejection and even betrayal. Surely, those words _“-You sound like Mother!-”_ would stay with Maul until the day he died. 

Plo said gently, “Maul.” 

Maul raised his tired yellow eyes. He spat, “What?” The pain in those eyes made Plo feel weak on his knees. Maul had reached his breaking point. The twelve-year-old had too long filled the shoes of an adult in the face of neglect and abuse. He couldn’t do it forever.

Plo extended Feral to Maul, “Would you like to hold him?”

Maul’s eyes softened, “Please.”

Maul took Feral gently and held him close so he could feel his beating hearts. The child was sound asleep. At least he was peaceful.

Plo said gently, “Are you willing to listen now?”

Maul nodded slightly, resent in his eyes.

Plo sat for a moment and _thought._ How could he approach his explanation? He was still reeling from the terrible consequences of his deceit and the fact he would _never_ train the boys. He now understood what had been so wrong about his thought processes on Dathomir, the unsettling feeling he just couldn’t put his finger on. He had been _assuming_ the boys would become his students. He had become attached, he had put his own selfish wishes first. Now, he was suffering the consequences. Maul didn’t trust him and Plo was _heartbroken_ over the prospect of losing the boys. How could he let go of the boys he had risked his very life for? Where could he start picking up the pieces of such a mistake? How could he ever _begin again?_

A resentful voice spoke in Plo’s heart. _They owe it to you to become your students. You saved them._

Plo swallowed and locked up the fearsome voice, disgusted and afraid. He loved them; he was attached to them. He had saved the boys in the hopes they would be _his_ , but also because he wanted them to be _free_ ; he had to sacrifice one wish to gain the other. Although fighting the knowledge, in his heart of hearts Plo _knew_ what the _right_ choice was. Now, he only had to take the next step.

Plo began again, “You seem to have the impression that I saved you three only to force you to become Jedi. Am I correct?”

Maul nodded. 

Plo said, “One of the main tenets of the Jedi philosophy is unconditional compassion. By definition, it is given without expecting something in return. I live to help others, it is better to give than receive. I chose to help you three because it was the right thing to do; I don’t need another reason.”

Maul said suspiciously, “It wasn’t because you wanted to train us?”

Plo swallowed, “Maul, I believe you deserve honesty, especially after how I lied to you. To tell you the truth, I did wish to train you; I still do.”

Maul stiffened at that, eyes narrowing. Plo continued, “Oh, Maul. I may want to train you, but I’ve found something I want even _more_. I want you, Savage, and Feral to live _free_. I want to give back the choice your Mother took away. As I already informed Savage, I have contact with a doctor who would be happy to take you three as her sons. If you’d like that, I will arrange for the adoption and you three may live as citizens. I will never take away your choice, Maul.” 

Maul’s eyes were wide. He said, “Are you telling me the _truth?”_

Plo said, “I can take you to the lady in a few days. You’ll see then.” 

Maul stared at the ground, reserved after this revelation. Plo said, “Maul, I hope you realize that as a Jedi I understand that sometimes to love is to let go. If you are happier without me, it is greater love for me to let you go than to force you to stay.” 

Maul raised his eyes, “I thought Jedi didn’t love.” 

Plo smiled, “You misunderstand. Jedi love, we love deeply. We are against attachment. To be attached is to be selfish for what another person can do for you. Attached love takes and does not give; selfless love gives. Selfless love is _true_ love.”

Maul said sadly, “I wish such love was real.” He stared at the ceiling of the room and frowned. Such love was about as real as the color blue...

Despair threatened Plo’s heart, despair and anger. For _this_ love was the love Maul should have been _freely_ given by his Mother. How could he describe such love to Maul? It was like describing music to a deaf man. Maul would only believe if he... _saw_ such love. Then, Plo remembered: He had seen such love, he only had to show it. 

Plo said, “Oh Maul, but it _is_.”

“I think I’ll know...the moment I see you walk away.”

Plo felt his heart clench in grief. He nodded, “Then I’ll _show_ you.” 

Maul nodded and swallowed. He looked away.

Plo said, “Do you think you can forgive me?” 

Maul said, “Someday.”

Plo nodded, “That’s all I ask of you.”

Plo could see something in Maul’s eyes, a starving flicker of warmth fighting to live in a desolate and dreary land. It was something like hope. 

~~~

Plo set the tray in front of Maul. It was Maul’s first real meal since that scrap of a rabbit days ago. It was a bowl of a strange stew. Maul stared at it suspiciously, “What is this?” 

Savage grabbed the spoon and stole a bite, “It’s good.” He frowned and crossed his arms, “Maul, say thank you. You always tell me to be grateful when I’m given things.”

Maul said, completely skeptical, “Yes, but...I’m not used to cooked meat.”

Plo said, “It may be unfamiliar, Maul, but it’s a stew that the temple cooks made with your dietary needs specifically in mind.”

An unknown voice spoke, “And this is the boy who ate a raw rabbit? Ironic.”

Plo turned, he exclaimed, “Obi Wan! Have you been eavesdropping? I only ever mentioned that to Master Qui Gon.”

“Obi Wan” was a young boy in white robes with a blonde braid that Maul thought looked ridiculous. “Obi Wan” blushed red, clearly found out. He stepped into the room and bowed. He said, “Apologies Master Plo, I was only curious.”

Maul glared daggers, “I suppose I’m only a spectacle for you to gawk at. Go away and take your curiosity elsewhere!”

This was decidedly not the first impression Plo had wanted for Maul. He said, trying to reason with Maul, “Maul, I’m sure Obi Wan didn’t intend it that way. Would you like to start over and introduce yourself properly?”

That was a mistake. Maul, if possible, loomed even darker in the force; he seemed about to physically lash out. Obi Wan’s blue crystal eyes were wide, the fourteen-year-old padawan shocked to experience such open hostility from a boy his age. Maul’s chin tilted downward slightly as he glared up at the taller boy, a frown contorting his visage. Maul’s black tattoos, striking red coloring, and horns made a glaring contrast with Obi Wan. Despite Maul’s short stature, he was a fierce sight. Obi-Wan, on the other hand, was the perfect pristine padawan in pressed white robes with a neat blonde braid. It was as if a devil had met an angel. 

Suddenly, a tall man with long brown hair and tan robes appeared in the door frame. He gasped, out of breath, “Obi Wan! Do not rush ahead of me like that.”

The man smiled at Plo, clearly a friend, “It’s good to see you again, Plo.”

Plo smiled, he stood. The men bowed to each other. Plo said, “Qui Gon, any news from the council?”

Qui Gon nodded, “That’s why I’m here. Master Windu told me to inform you the council will wait for your debrief until the three boys are feeling better; they want the boys to attend.” 

Savage whispered, nervous, “A _council meeting?”_

Plo turned to them, “Council meetings are very routine; they want to know how my humanitarian mission went. As I crash-landed on Dathomir and found you three, the council must hear of that also. However, none of you are in trouble, so do not be afraid. It’s all very routine, I repeat.”

Savage sighed in relief. Maul only frowned. He took the spoon clumsily and tried the stew, seeking to distract himself. He gave a small half-smile, “It’s good. Tell the chef I am thankful.” 

Savage exclaimed, “I told you!” 

Qui Gon and Plo talked for a few minutes. Obi Wan stood with his hands folded in front of him, eyes trained on the floor. Revulsion mixed with sympathy rose in Maul. He would never be like Obi Wan; he would never be a submissive and silent child.

~~~

Maul sat on the healer’s examination table, swinging his legs back and forth anxiously. The same healer from before and Plo sat on metal chairs before him. It was a small room with, irritatingly, a blue ceiling. The air was too cold and smelled clean in an abrasively spicy way.

The healer said to Maul, reading off a datapad, “I’m told you had a fit which involved signs of panic and extreme pain. You fainted.” She raised her eyes, looking at Maul through her gold glasses. 

Maul absently scratched his wrists, “What about it?”

The healer smiled; it was one of those condescending smiles, the type people reserved for the “troubled” children. Maul _hated_ her for it. She said, “Knight Koon already told me his thoughts. I was wondering if you have an idea as to why you had such a fit?”

Maul anxiously tapped the pale paper spread on the examination table; it made a crackling sound. Maul met her eyes, he weighed his options. _Should_ he tell her? Plo was there too; should he tell _Plo?_

If he told her, would the Jedi refuse to let him leave? Wouldn’t such dark side magic make him a threat to the Jedi? What if he was imprisoned? The terrible possibilities on top of his terrible situation made Maul’s mouth dry. 

He nervously scratched his neck tattoos. He lied, “I don’t know for sure. It was probably a panic attack. I was in a very high-stress situation.” 

Plo said, vocoder buzzing, “But Maul, you showed signs of physical pain.”

Maul’s neck itched terribly, he felt pressure on his temples. He wished his Mother would leave him alone! 

“I _don't_ know. I was having flashbacks of bad experiences…”

The healer looked ruffled, “PTSD?”

Maul shrugged, trying not to show the anxiety washing over him, “Whatever that is.” 

Plo frowned, “But that doesn’t explain the darkness I felt in the force.”

Maul snapped, growing defensive, “What do you want me to say? I’m so sorry for throwing off your Jedi _feels!_ I can’t explain why I’m full of darkness...”

Plo said miserably, "Maul, I _know_ you’re lying to me.” 

_Oh. Of course._

“I know it’s your tattoos.”

Maul played dumb, “My tattoos? They are a cultural symbol, but that’s about it. I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Plo said, voice sorrowful, “Maul. You’re lying to me.”

Maul exploded, “Who told you!? It was Savage, wasn’t it?”

Plo sat silently. Maul said, tone fraught with desperation, “Deny it! Aren’t you going to deny it?! If Savage told you, that means he’s afflicted by the curse too! I _never_ told him about my tattoos!” Maul jumped off the table and seized Plo by the shoulders, “For God’s sake, deny it!”

Plo said jerkily, “ I’m so sorry Maul. It _was_ him.” Maul leaned on Plo, unable to hold himself up.

Tears began to stream down Maul’s face. He sobbed, “ _Damn_ her.” 

~~~

Maul laid in bed, staring at the unreal blue ceiling. He was still out of it from the meeting with Plo and the healer. With his secret out, he was afraid of what would happen next. The best he could do was keep from crying. 

There was a gentle tap on the door. Maul said, “Who is it?”

A small voice, “Savage.”

Maul sighed. He did not want to have another argument, but he couldn’t turn his brother away. He said, “Come in.”

Savage peaked in, he said, “Sorry to wake you.”

Maul said, “I wasn’t asleep. What is it?” 

Savage came over and sat on the edge of the bed, it creaked slightly. He stared at the wall, face obscured in the shadows of the dark room.

He said, “I’m scared, Maul. I don’t know what is going to happen next...I’m sorry for the terrible things I said.”

Maul swallowed, “I wasn’t kind either. I’m sorry too.” 

Savage stared at him through wide golden eyes, “I’m sorry...for telling Plo about the tattoos.”

Maul inhaled sharply, “Savage, has she been hurting you?”

Savage said, “Just a little...nowhere near as much as she’s hurt you. I never fainted. I don’t think she’s very mad at me. I just get headaches and sometimes hear her voice.”

Maul looked away, eyes burning with tears. Savage said, “...At least she doesn’t seem to have been hurting Feral.”

Maul said shakily, “You are right. I can hold onto that.” He gently patted the head of the baby that had fallen asleep next to him. 

Savage reached out and took Maul’s hand, “Maul. You’re my brother. We are all brothers. We can get through this together, together with Plo.”

Maul cocked his head to the side, trying to be delicate, “I’m not sure about the last part, Savage.” His nerves were extremely on edge, but he had already exploded at Savage once. If he had any say in it, it would not happen again. 

Savage pleaded, “Think about it. I won’t go against you; I know you wish the best for me. But...please think about it. Just think, what were the odds of a halfway decent person ever rescuing us? Isn’t that something? We’ve never known goodness from anyone but each other. I believed it was a sign from the beginning. A sign from the force. I think you need one more sign, though.”

Maul’s brow furrowed, “Only for _you_ , I’ll watch for that sign.” 

Savage said, “Thank you, Maul.” He jumped into Maul’s arms and hugged him tightly. Maul was surprised, only hugging back after a moment. He was stunned, to say the least. Savage had hope, he had given it to Maul. 

There was a knock on the doorframe, Plo peered in the already open door, “May I come in?” The healer from earlier followed him. 

Maul asked, noticing the healer, “Is everything alright?”

Plo said, “Not exactly. I wanted to ask if you two would like to go to the mind healers?”

Maul asked, nervous, “What are mind healers?”

Plo said, “A branch of Jedi healers that specialize in addressing psychological trauma and how it relates to the force. They may be able to help you and Savage.” 

Maul and Savage both shook their heads. Maul said, “I’d rather not. Thank you, though.”

Savage said, “I’m not ready to talk about it.”

Plo said, “I anticipated that response. But, if you two ever need help in your continued stay at the temple, please reach out.”

Maul nodded, “Yes, thank you.”

Plo said, “I’ve also informed your soon to be guardian of the tattoos. She herself is a doctor. Although she does not specialize in psych, she is familiar with the field. She is researching how she can assist you two.”

Maul frowned, “Why is that necessary? Don’t you Jedi know how to break the curse?”

The healer took out her datapad, “Unfortunately…” her voice trailed off, she looked at the ground with something like shame. She looked at Plo, extending her datapad, “Here are the tests and all the information you need to explain the situation. I think you are better equipped to tell the boys than I am.”

Plo nodded and took the datapad, “Thank you.” The healer left. 

Plo sat down on the edge of the bed. Maul felt faint. He raised his hand in a stop gesture, “No. I can’t, I can’t hear it. Please…”

Plo said, “Maul, there is no mercy in false hope.”

Maul exclaimed, “I don’t care!”

Savage reached out and placed a restraining hand on Maul’s arm, “Maul, it is not his fault.” 

Maul gripped the sheets tight and closed his eyes, attempting to calm himself. 

Plo said, “Maul. We will do all we can to help ease your pain-”

Maul cut him off, “You don’t understand! This isn’t about me, this is about my brothers!” He breathed deeply like a drowning man. He had to calm himself. He had to calm himself for his brothers. There was a moment of silence.

Finally, Maul said, “How do you know?”

Plo said, “I want to make this clear. It’s not that we don’t know how to break the curse, it’s that we are not capable.”

Maul said, “What would it take?” 

Plo said, “Your Mother cast this curse and she holds a connection to you and your brothers. We’ve had experiences with the magic of Talzin and her type in the past. Often her magic connects the sufferer to an object. For example, if she obtains a lock of hair she can use it to link herself to the person and torture that person. If you and your brothers were in that situation, curing you would simply mean taking away the object of connection. However, in this case, her magic is literally knitted into your bodies. Removing the tattoos would be near impossible because they are in almost every nook and cranny of your frames. The X-Ray results, which we just received, revealed they are different from conventional tattoos in one way. The magic has physically manifested and driven deeper into your bodies, like a parasite. Meaning it isn’t only on the surface, the ink has _roots_. In your case, Maul, the X Rays showed the malignant influence reaches to your hearts. There is no way we know of to remove the tattoos or destroy their disease without putting your life in danger. We believe the only thing that will break the curse is your Mother’s death.”

Maul said, horrorstruck, “So...we will not be free until Mother is dead.”

Plo nodded, “Exactly. And we are not capable of ending her life, at least not now. Believe me, I _would_ have killed her then and there if I knew of the curse. Compassion stayed my hand.” 

Maul felt resentment building in him. Plo had the chance to end his Mother’s miserable life, but he only cut off her hand. His heart ached at the thought of her dying. He still loved his Mother, but she was hurting his brothers. He had to choose someone to love more. He spat, “Compassion is a weakness.”

Plo said, “Yet, compassion is why you three are here.” Maul could feel Plo’s quiet peace in his tone. “It’s why we are all here.” 

Maul bit his lip and tried to keep his composure. 

Plo said earnestly, “Maul, you are _not_ alone. It’s not just you three against the world anymore. Things are terrible, I don’t deny it, but I will see that you make it through to a brighter future.” 

Maul nodded, “I will hold on to that…”

Plo said, “Maul, I do not say this with the spirit of revenge, but with the spirit of justice: I will make her pay.”

Maul smiled ruefully, “She’s too powerful.”

Plo said, “Yet, you three are here. No person is more powerful than hope.” 

~~~

Plo led the boys to the council. They stood before the tall intimidating doors. Plo said simply, “You three are not required to say anything; don’t concern yourselves.” 

Plo knocked. The doors slid open. Before them was a circular room with soaring windows that showed Coruscant. Speeders and ships flew by the windows, people actively going about their business. Skyscrapers dominated the cityscape, reflecting the sun’s radiant rays. There were no billows of red mist; the sky was instead blue. In the contrast, far away the smog of industry permeated the atmosphere, ash and fog stirred up by the speeders. The boys from Dathomir gasped.

After a moment of shock, the three turned their attention to the room. There were twelve Jedi seated. Maul stared quizzically; when they didn’t say anything he stepped forward, glancing at Plo for approval. Plo nodded and walked alongside him. Maul approached the center of the room and stood there, holding the sleeping Feral in his arms. He turned and looked at every one of the masters, meeting each of their eyes individually with a near brazen boldness. Eye contact implied equality and confidence; Maul wanted to show them he was _not_ afraid, and he certainly was _not_ submissive. He paused on a human male with black skin. He had seen humans before, but never one with dark skin. The man returned his gaze with intense eye contact. Maul broke it, feeling as if the man could see into his heart of hearts. Many of the masters were alien creatures Maul didn’t know existed in the wide galaxy. He noticed one Iridonian Zabrak, which was a bit of comfort, someone who was a little like him and his brothers. 

A little green master looked at Plo, “Much to tell us you have, Knight Koon.”

Plo Koon nodded and said, “I will tell you the story, Master Yoda.” He told it all from his careless landing on Dathomir, to finding the boys, to confronting Mother Talzin, to escaping. He only omitted telling the masters Maul’s hostility towards the Jedi. 

The masters were silent for a few moments, reflecting on what Plo had said. Master Yoda spoke first, “Strong is the dark side in these boys, in the eldest most. The right thing you did, Knight Koon. If left, agents of the Sith they surely would have become.” 

The black human spoke up, “Knight Koon, what are you planning to do with them? Surely you do not intend to train them.”

Maul immediately felt antagonized by the Jedi. He frowned slightly and waited for Plo’s response. 

Plo said, tone completely neutral, “The boys do not wish to be trained, Master Windu. I know a family that is willing to adopt them. They will live as citizens.” As he said those words his heart protested. He wanted nothing more than to raise the boys in the temple. Letting them go felt as unnatural as wielding his lightsaber with his right hand. He pushed away the feeling. He had to do what was right. 

Master Windu said, “That is a wise course of action.”

The other Jedi nodded collectively. Master Yoda said, “Agree the council does. Hidden from Mother Talzin, the boys must be. With the right influences, fall they will not.”

Plo nodded in agreement, even as his heart shattered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, thank you so much for all the lovely comments and kudos. You all are why I keep writing!  
> I'm sorry this update is two days late. College has been demanding.
> 
> The chapter's title "All I Ever Wanted" is a song from the movie Prince of Egypt, my favorite animated movie ever. Go listen to the song, it's so good!
> 
> This chapter was weighty, wow. However, I'm proud of it. I'm not usually very proud of my work, but I think this chapter, although not by any means perfect, reads well! Please let me know if something doesn't make sense or if I made any significant typos. 
> 
> _Please_ comment if you feel so inclined. Many of you have commented, and for that I'm so thankful! Comments really motivate me, as writing is truly taxing and extremely time consuming! I'd really love at least two comments before I post the next chapter.
> 
> Also, Maul officially got a hug from Savage! For ADivingQueen.


	5. Because of Charity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: A character has a panic attack at the end of this chapter. There is also a brief discussion of Mother Talzin's abuse (the curse).

“L'amour fait tourner le monde."  
_French Saying_

The morning dawned crisp and cool. Plo got the boys up at 4:00; it was time to take them to their new home. The boys ate a simple breakfast of sausage and eggs. Plo didn’t eat with them; he reassured them he had caf and bread with cheese earlier. After the meal, they set out immediately. As they walked through the temple, their footsteps echoed. Most of the Jedi were still asleep. Maul turned and looked at the majestic building one last time, seeking to memorize the soaring ceilings, the stately pillars, the regal statues of Jedi past, and the striking peacefulness. Plo led them outside to the landing pad where they boarded an enclosed grey speeder. The height took Maul’s breath away; he could see tiny splotches of electric light far below. And then they were off. The wind rushed in his ears, cold and smoky. Light was just beginning to peek over the horizon, creating a stunning silhouette of the cityscape. Savage grabbed Maul’s arm in a bruising grip, terrified of the heights. Maul held onto Feral for dear life, afraid the wind would pluck him out of his hands. 

Two hours later, they stood before a clinic in the upper levels of Coruscant. It was clean and orderly, a dignified white. The windows had planters full of pink flowers Maul had never seen before; they were pruned perfectly, not a weed in sight. A sign in bold black beside the door read, “Dr. Avery Freedman, Independent Pediatrician.” 

Plo rang the doorbell. The door opened almost immediately. Before them stood a short Twi’lek woman. Her skin was striking pink. To Maul’s surprise, she did not dress like a doctor. Instead, she wore a pair of tight pastel blue pants with black pumps and a long-sleeved white blouse. Around her neck was a gold necklace; heavy brass bangles jangled on her arms. A simple black headpiece adorned her lekku. She had a round good-natured face. Despite seeming young, she had many smile lines. She beamed broadly, revealing dimples, a joyful laugh bubbling forth, “I am _so_ happy to meet you three!” 

Maul and Savage stared, both overwhelmed already. Savage finally offered a tentative smile, “I’m glad to meet you, Miss Freedman.”

The woman smiled, stooping a bit to make eye contact with Savage, “Miss Freedman? Oh my! Doesn’t that make me sound old? Call me Avery! Please come in, all of you. I’m so happy to see you, Master Plo! It’s been too long.”

They stepped inside, following Avery; her pumps clicked over the tile floors. They walked through a waiting room with walls full of abstract art and past an office. She opened a door to reveal the equivalent of a small house. She had a tiny kitchen, a big living room, and five other rooms; the living space was brightly lit with electric lamps. When Maul stepped in, the thick carpet rustled under his feet. Maul saw, to his surprise, a little girl; she was a purple Chagrian. She looked about Savage’s age. 

Avery spoke, “Maul, Savage, and Feral, this is my daughter Charity. Charity, this is Maul, Savage, and Feral.” The little girl waved shyly. Despite her apparent nervousness, she seemed eager to meet them.  
All five of them sat down for tea; Feral napped in a cradle. Avery had cakes and tea for herself and Plo. She also provided plenty of meat and cheese for the boys. Soon, Maul and Savage felt at ease. Avery was kind and overflowed with joy and many other positive feelings. She was very emotional and passionate in her speaking, creating a comical contrast with Plo’s calm demeanor. Despite their differences, the two had an easy friendship. The boys would have been content to sit forever and listen to Avery and Plo talk. But, after about two hours, Plo stood. “Thank you, Avery; that was lovely. But, I’m sad to say, it’s high time I was on my way.” 

Savage ran forward and clasped him around the knee, “Thank you Plo, I won’t forget you.” After a moment Plo laid his hand gently on Savage’s head, tapping his horns rhythmically. 

Maul said, “Thank you Plo. I won’t forget what you’ve done for us.” 

Plo backed out of Savage’s embrace and walked over to Feral's cradle. He peaked in at the sleeping child and waved, "Goodbye, little one." 

Plo looked back at Savage and Maul, “Goodbye, Maul and Savage. May the force always be with you.”

Savage said very seriously, “I know the force is with us, Plo because it led us to you.” Maul smiled slightly, a bittersweet smile.

To the boys’ surprise, Plo said nothing. He simply bowed. He turned away and left Avery’s clinic. He heard the lock click behind him. He drew in a shaky breath and walked away briskly. He walked away from Maul, Savage, and Feral’s lives just as quickly as he had walked in. 

He boarded the speeder and flew back, feeling the acute loneliness of riding alone. The only company was the harsh wind, honking horns, and screaming sirens. The freezing wind brought moisture to his eyes. He kept looking behind to check on the boys only to remember they were gone. 

~~~

A month later Plo sat at the table in his apartment on a dark and stormy night. Water ran in rivulets down the Jedi temple's windows; the sound of raindrops echoed through the building like a choir. Occasionally, there would be a bolt of lightning followed by a boom of thunder.

A cup of tea sat in front of him, unsweetened and strong. He took a sip; it was near scalding, just how he liked it. As he sipped he reflected. He stood up, gently sliding his chair over the stone floor. He walked to his room and pulled open his dresser drawer. He took out a shallow rectangular box. He walked back to the kitchen and set it in front of his mug of tea. He opened the box delicately. Inside were several slips of paper, a chain, and a lightsaber. He took out the slips of paper and closed the box. They were several hologram photographs and a few letters, mementos of attachment he usually frowned upon. He shifted through them. The second newest addition was a picture of him with the little purple Chagrian, Avery’s daughter Charity. The picture showed him standing with Avery, hands folded in his robe, the image of a stoic Jedi. Avery, a funny contrast, smiled wholeheartedly, holding Charity close. Plo shifted the photograph to the bottom of the stack. He pulled out the newest addition. It was him, Maul, Savage, and Feral sitting around Avery’s table. Savage had been caught mid-bite and looked rather stunned. Maul was holding Feral who was half asleep. Maul’s expression was strikingly stoic for a child. Plo traced the border of the picture reflectively. He had to look at the picture from time to time, whenever the features of the boys were blurring in his mind. He took a sip of tea, relishing in the bitter taste. He sighed, the sorrow coming back fresh. He still didn’t understand why it was the will of the force to separate him and the boys. He recalled the words of his late Master as he put the pictures back in the box next to the lightsaber.

_“Sometimes, young one, doing the right thing means doing the hard thing.”_

He closed the box. 

Suddenly, a knock shattered the stillness. Plo hastily slipped the box under the table; it would not do to have objects of sentiment in sight. 

He answered the door. Who could want to see him at this hour of the night?

To his surprise, it was Qui Gon Jinn. He said, “Come in Qui Gon. I’ll make some tea.” He stepped aside to allow his fellow knight to enter. 

Suddenly, Plo heard a baby's cry. He gaped, "...What?"

Qui Gon said with a grin, “You have guests, Plo."

Qui Gon stepped aside to reveal none other than Maul, Savage, and baby Feral. They were dripping wet, clearly caught in the rainstorm. Savage ran to Plo, a blur of motion, wrapping him in a hug. Maul said with a smile, “Well, we’re back.” 

Without a word, Plo and Qui Gon got the boys settled in. Soon Maul was wrapped in a warm blanket and held a cup of cocoa to warm his hands, although he took not a sip. Savage, too, was wrapped in blankets and guzzling a cup of warm milk with honey. Feral was fast asleep in Maul’s arms; a hand-knitted blue blanket wrapped around him. With a smile to Plo, Qui Gon departed.

After a moment of silence, Plo spoke for the first time, “What changed your minds?”

Savage proclaimed, “I didn't change my mind. Maul changed _his_."

Maul smiled slightly, looking a bit sheepish. He said, “I’ll tell you the story..."

~~~

Maul was sitting next to Avery and Charity on the couch in the living room; they were making a blue blanket for Feral. Maul carefully knitted,

_Knit, purl, knit, purl..._

Avery stood, “Maul, I’m going to check on the soup.”

Maul said, “Alright, Avery.”

He was left sitting with Charity. 

Maul asked, making conversation, “Charity, where are you from?”

Charity said, stitching together squares of blue fabric, “I thought Mama Avery or Master Plo had told you."

Maul said, a little miffed, “No, they haven't. I don't know why _they_ would tell me."

Charity said, "I thought they would because our stories are similar. I was also rescued by Master Plo. He saved me from slavery and used the force to take my chip out. I’m force sensitive like you; Master Plo gave me the option to be trained as a Jedi, but I wanted a normal life. But...if I ever was to become a Jedi, I know Master Plo would have been my Master. He’s a great Jedi and a better person.” 

Maul stared at Charity, the gears turning in his head. He thought all evening on what she had told him. 

That night, sitting on the edge of Savage's bed, Maul said, “Savage, Charity told me something interesting.”

Savage asked, peeking out from behind his quilt, “What did she say?”

Maul told him.

Savage exclaimed, “Are we going back to the temple?”

Maul nodded, “Yes. Charity was the sign you spoke to me of.”

~~~

Master Windu said, “Surely, you do not intend to have the boys trained?” 

All four of them stood before the Council. Plo said, “Technically not the youngest. He is too young to be taken as an apprentice. He should start his training as a youngling, not a Padawan.”

Master Windu’s frowned, perturbed. Plo had obviously beat around the bush.

Master Windu said, “That isn’t what I meant and you know it, Knight Koon.”

Plo said, “Apologies. _I do_ intend to train these boys.”

Master Yoda spoke, assuming Plo only spoke of training Maul, “Full of the dark side Maul and his brothers are; a curse upon them there is. Also, too old are Maul and Savage.”

Maul didn’t like being talked about without being able to make any input. It made him feel like a piece of meat. He shifted his feet uncomfortably. He scratched his wrists idly. 

The little green Master looked at him, “Something to say you have, Maul.”

Maul nodded, “May I?’

Master Yoda nodded.

Maul breathed deeply, feeling the eyes of all twelve Masters scrutinizing him. He focused on Plo’s supportive presence. 

Maul said, “Masters. I’m honored to stand before you all today. I will be transparent about my feelings, and I hope my honesty will be respected.”

Maul swallowed, “Don’t be worried about our being able to catch up with other students. Savage and I have already been acquainted with the basic concepts of the force. I already know how to shield and look into the minds of others. As for Savage, he is not able to apply the force in many areas; however, he understands it and knows how it makes up the galaxy.”

Windu spoke, “You can look into the minds of others? The Council would appreciate an example.”

Maul hesitated for a long moment, “...Don’t misunderstand. I would never force myself into someone else’s mind. I looked inside someone’s mind once. I had a friend on Dathomir. He wanted to...show me something he saw while hunting and allowed me to look into his mind.”

Windu nodded, “Thank you for elaborating, Maul.”

Yoda leaned forward, “A different question have I. Harnessed the force to move objects, have you?”

Maul remembered his Mother. He said in a small voice, “Once.”

Yoda said, “Elaborate, please.” 

Maul would not tell them what had gone on between him and his Mother. He went with telling the truth, just not all of it. He said, “I threw a night sister backward about four yards in an act of self-defense.” He idly fingered the dark ink behind his ears before forcing his hands down to his sides. The Masters knew about the curse; it would not do to draw even more attention to it. 

Plo spoke, “I can verify this event. I was a witness.”

Yoda nodded, “Technique, was there?”

Maul furrowed his brow, “What do you mean?”

Yoda nodded, “Explain how you did it, you shall.”

Maul swallowed, “There wasn’t a technique to it, Master. I didn’t even try to do it. I just...I was very emotional when it happened. I was extremely angry and...it was as if the force moved through me without my consent.” 

Yoda frowned, “Peculiar. No concentration, there was?”

Maul amended, “Well, I was concentrating. I couldn’t defend myself so instinctively I used the force.”

Windu asked, “If I asked you to use the force to move something now, could you do it?”

Maul shook his head, “I don’t think so, Master. Although I’m trained in shielding and more mental aspects of the force, I was not trained that way.” 

Windu said, “Would you be willing to try?”

Maul nodded, “Yes.” 

Yoda held his cane loosely in his hand, “Try, you shall, to lift my cane with the force.” 

Maul looked at the cane, trying to feel it in the force. He closed his eyes and concentrated on it. He found he couldn’t grasp it, no matter how he tried. Fear and anger washed over him. What sort of Jedi would he make if he couldn’t even lift a _stick_? He had to do better to be worthy of Plo’s teaching. Despite his thoughts, the cane did not budge. He finally opened his eyes, “I can’t, Masters.” He bristled, ready to face critique for failing something so simple.

Yoda didn’t even speak of the cane, “Full of fear and anger you are.”

So they had sensed them; his emotions had bled through his shields. Maul shuddered; he thought he had hidden it. He had desecrated the peace and light of the temple; he had shattered the harmony with his fear. 

Maul said, “Why is that important? I couldn’t even lift the cane…”

Master Yoda said, “I did not ask you to lift my cane to test your skill but to test your mindset. Revealed has the test that many dangerous emotions have you, Maul.” 

Mace Windu added, “Master Yoda is right. Your emotions are dangerous, Maul. Not just to yourself, but to the whole Jedi Order. It is not wise to train you.” 

Plo began “Master Windu-” 

Maul cut him off, anger rushing in his ears, “Is the Jedi council so _afraid_ that a malnourished twelve-year-old is a legitimate threat?”

Plo exclaimed in dismay, “Maul! That was uncalled for!”

A hushed murmur ran through the Council. Yoda said, “Silence. Honest you are, Maul.”

Maul's skin burned as he recognized his mistake. He scratched his wrists frantically, unable to hide his nervous tension. He was humiliated and afraid; he had gone too far. Plo’s head was bowed in shame; that sight hurt Maul more than he ever would have anticipated. It hurt him even more than the fear his words had ended his chance to be a Jedi. 

Master Yoda said with a wry chuckle, “Certain is one thing, be a diplomat you will not.”

The Masters laughed nervously, all but Master Windu. He stood and said, “Maul, you have shown _nothing_ but complete disrespect to the Council since you opened your mouth. You have disregarded our senior judgment with disrespect and malice. You _will_ face consequences for your insolence."

Maul felt so small. He knew if he opened his mouth he would only start groveling and begging. 

_The Masters are not my Mother._

Plo defended Maul, “Maul did not intend to disrespect the Council. He said he would be honest and that he hoped it would be respected.”

Master Yoda said, “Agree, I do. Brave he was to be honest. Rare is honesty, fitting it is not to punish it. Judge I can, since this council so offended was by a child’s sincerity, too long flattered we have been. See I can, the force intends to humble us.”

Master Windu looked thoughtful. He nodded after a moment, “I see your point, but we must not encourage insolence among the youth.”

Master Yoda said, “Understand your concern I do, Master Windu. Watch Maul we shall; but faith I have in him. No misgivings has the force given me. Put me at ease Maul’s honesty has. If an agent of the Sith he was, perfect he would have acted. Much to learn Maul has, but already brave and truthful he is; valuable attributes these are. More than that, confidence I have in Knight Koon. For a long time, for a Padawan, he has waited. Provided one, the Force has. Knight Koon’s judgment I trust. It is decided. Become Jedi the three boys will. Train _Maul_ you shall, Knight Koon."

It took all Plo’s self-control not to cheer in the Council room. His heart sang with joy, “Thank you for granting my request. I will train Maul well, Master Yoda.” 

Plo took a deep breath. It was time for the next part of the plan. He said, “I have a final request for the Council.”

Master Yoda nodded, “Speak, Knight Koon.” 

Savage looked up at Plo, knowing it was about him. Plo said, “It is forbidden for a knight to take two Padawans, but I want to request Savage to be my Padawan with Maul. He and Maul would grow as better Jedi _together_.”

Master Windu frowned, “That promotes attachment, Knight Koon.”

Master Yoda nodded, “With Master Windu I agree. Both boys may be trained, but be the Master of both you will not.”

Savage reached out and took Maul’s hand, not exactly helping disprove Windu’s statement. He looked utterly pathetic. He said in an extremely tiny voice, “Please Masters, don’t separate us…”

Plo said, “It would not be compassionate to break the boys apart. It is true that they are attached, but ripping them apart would only create fear and anger. The way to teach them to overcome attachment is for me to show them through my example. These two boys came from an exceptional situation and thus should not be treated as conventional younglings. They need a different situation to thrive. And, if I may point out, Master Yoda, your Master trained you and another Padawan at once.”

Master Yoda frowned, “Different times these are, Knight Koon.”

Plo persisted, “Savage and Maul are different _too_. It is _necessary_ to make an exception for them, as they came from an exceptional situation. I believe separating them when so many wounds are so fresh will only cause them to go down the dark path. I desire to remind the Council that love in itself is _not_ against our teachings, it’s only the selfishness that comes with attachment that we shun.”

Master Yoda asked, “Selfless love have you seen in them?”

Plo nodded, “Yes. Maul especially is very selfless. He sacrifices his time and personal comfort to watch over Feral and Savage. He fills the shoes of an adult as a twelve-year-old. I have witnessed true selfless love in him. His love is dominated by compassion, not attachment.” 

Windu frowned, “Can that be true when he is full of fear and anger?”

Plo said, “I find actions telling of a person’s true character. I believe he has been genuine. If we question if we can trust actions to tell true motives, this whole order would crumble. Master Windu, with all due respect, do not be so afraid to have _faith_.” 

Master Windu frowned but made no comment, clearly considering. “Afraid” was certainly a strong word to a Jedi, worthy of self-reflection. 

Yoda stroked his chin thoughtfully. He looked at Savage and Maul, “Anything to say have you two?”

Savage spoke up immediately, “Master Yoda, I might be attached to Maul, but Master Plo is right, I would be much worse off without him. I’m not trying to be rude, but why is attachment such a big problem? I know I’m only nine, I don’t really understand these things.” He looked down and shuffled his feet anxiously.

Maul felt a stab of guilt. He hadn’t meant Savage to take his words so far to heart. He seemed to always regret the words he spoke in anger.

Master Yoda said, “A good question you have, young one. Doubt your ability to understand, do not. Sometimes, the wisest of us all children are. Shunned is attachment because selfishness is present. Focus cannot Jedi on only one person, not consider the group then we will.”

Savage nodded, “I get it now. We need to always think about others. That’s strange, I’ve always found love to be defined by thinking about others, Masters. Love can become something selfish; but so can every good thing.

The Masters watched him carefully. Savage forged on nervously, “Without love, how could hate be stopped?”

Master Yoda encouraged, “Consider your words, we shall.”

Maul nodded. He ran a hand over his throat nervously. His wrists felt chaffed. He said, “Masters, you all struggle with attachment whether you admit it or not. Does it make you all less worthy Jedi? No. The only thing that would make you less worthy Jedi is letting selfishness control you. I may struggle, but we all do. One day we’ll all die and join the force. Then we will be complete. But that’s the future. In the present we must rise above attachment by understanding to love is to let go. Masters, are you above this fight? We all are crude matter.” 

Plo breathed deeply. He found himself strangely moved. 

A murmur passed over the Council. The air was tense. 

Windu said sternly, “We keep our own council on who shall be trained, Maul.”

“Discuss this privately, the Council must,” said Master Yoda. “Dismissed, you four are.” 

\---

Maul couldn’t sleep; he was too worried about the council’s decision. He got up and saw it was early in the morning: 6:30. Plo, _Master_ Plo, would surely be up in about 30 minutes. He needed a walk, that would clear his head. 

Maul slipped open the door and stepped into the open hall of the Jedi temple. He began to walk, focusing on breathing. If he saw any Jedi he’d double back quickly. 

"Maul!"

Maul turned stiffly; the last thing he wanted was to talk to someone. 

It was Obi Wan. The boy ran to him. He said, panting, "Sorry if I startled you!"

Maul shook his head and stared at the ground. He was humiliated by his earlier rudeness to the older boy. He had no idea how to interact, and there was no way he’d apologize. He said, “Go away.”

Obi Wan said, “No. I have some questions for you.”

Maul was taken aback; he immediately felt embarrassed by his show of hostility. He’d force himself to be civil and then Obi Wan would leave him alone faster. Besides, he would probably have to train with the boy, he shouldn’t make an enemy so fast. 

Obi Wan continued, “Are you staying for Jedi training with Master Plo?”

Maul nodded, not appreciating the blunt questioning, “Yes. We just need to be approved by the Council.”

Obi Wan smiled, “That’s amazing! Master Plo is one of the best Jedi I’ve ever known. You’ve found a great Master.” 

Maul said, “I know.”

Obi Wan finally said, “I’m fourteen years old. How old are you, Maul? We should be friends since we'll be Padawans together." 

“I’m twelve.” He extended his hand to Obi Wan, cringing at how awkward the situation felt. Obi Wan either was completely unaware of his discomfort or purposely ignoring it. They shook hands, Obi Wan’s ivory skin strongly contrasted with the red and ebony of Maul’s hand.

Obi Wan asked, watching Maul’s hand as he let go, “I know we got off on the wrong foot the other day. I wanted to try to make things right, Maul. I wasn’t trying to make you feel like a “spectacle.” I was not respectful; I’m sorry.” 

Maul frowned at Obi Wan, weighing the words in his mind. He finally said, “Are you sure that’s the only reason you’re here?”

Obi Wan said, “Either you’re very talented or I’m terrible at shielding.”

Maul stared into Obi Wan coldly, “Does it matter? You’re beating around the bush.” 

Obi Wan nodded with a nervous laugh, “You're correct. I’m here to ask you something important.”

Maul waited expectantly. 

Obi Wan swallowed, suddenly nervous.

Maul’s brow furrowed, “You have me worried about the nature of this question. Is this, like our first meeting, rooted in prying curiosity?” 

Obi Wan said, “No. I ask this question without self-interest.”

Maul sighed, “Spit it out, then. I don’t have all day.” 

Obi Wan said quickly, “Is it true that you’re cursed?”

The blood drained from Maul’s face. He heard a rush in his ears. It was useless to deny the question. He grasped his burning wrist, tracing the veins with his fingertip. He finally said, “ _Who_ told you that?”

Obi Wan said, “Master Qui Gon.” 

Maul said, “Who told _him_ that?” 

Obi Wan said, “Master Qui Gon assists the healers with their paperwork on occasion. He helped write your medical records.” 

Maul said, feeling his composure fracture, “Why would he tell _you_?”

Obi Wan said, “He told me because he wants me to be your friend and so I will not treat you insensitively.” 

Maul felt anger and affinity swell at the same time for Master Qui Gon. It wasn’t Qui Gon’s place to tell; yet, it felt good that the Jedi was considering what he was going through. At least he wasn’t like the Council who seemed more concerned with the code than helping people.

But still, in the moment anger swelled. He said, “I didn’t know Jedi indulged in gossip. I do not desire your or your Master’s pity.” He turned away, not willing to speak to Obi Wan a minute longer. 

Obi Wan grabbed his arm, “Maul! Please! I don’t pity you, I truly find you an interesting person. I’d like to get to know you.” 

Maul spat, “I’m a curiosity, I know. You never needed to ask me if I was cursed. You can be my friend whether I know you know or not.” 

Obi Wan sighed, “Master was right…”

Maul turned back, “What?” 

Obi Wan said, “Master Qui Gon told me that you’d react this way. I should have listened to him.”

Maul said, lip curled, “Why did you go against him? Did you ask because you were curious?”

Obi Wan hesitated, “No Maul, you mustn’t believe that! I asked because...I want to know about your Mother.”

Maul stilled at the mention of her, “Why do you want to know about her?”

Obi Wan said, “Because I understand how it feels to-”

Maul cut Obi Wan off, “ _No_ , you don’t seem to realize how insensitive that sounds. I have a curse knitted in my very frame. These tattoos are literally the scars of my Mother’s abuse engraved in me, her neglect and her cruelty. Nothing _you’d_ ever _‘understand.’_ ” Maul turned to walk off, fists clenched in anger, nails digging into his palms. 

Obi Wan exclaimed, “No Maul, wait! Master Qui Gon didn’t even _want_ me!”

Maul turned back and laughed, “What? How could someone not want you? You’re _perfect_!”

Obi Wan said, face twisted in emotion, “No, Maul. I was sent away to be a farmer in the Agri-Corps. Master Qui Gon only wanted me after I proved myself in battle. To this day he thinks I’m too violent, too emotional, not _enough_. I may not understand your pain exactly, but I have my own pain. I am not just a sheltered Padawan who has been handed everything on a silver platter. I _know_ what it is like to feel _betrayed_ by a _parent..._ ”

Maul stared at Obi Wan. He desperately grasped for a flicker of hope, “You survived it, Obi Wan?”

Obi Wan held out his hands, “I stand before you, Maul.”

Maul whispered, “...I can never be free from my Mother, not while she lives. The tattoos...”

Obi Wan said fervently, “Maul. That’s what she _wants_ you to think. Redefine your tattoos, make them _yours_ , not your Mother’s. Make them something _new_ , something _beautiful._ ”

Maul gave a bitter laugh, “How could they _ever_ be beautiful?”

Obi Wan said, “Your mother cursed you in an effort to bring you to despair. She wants you to be angry, she wants you to harden your heart. Fill your heart with love, not hate, and your tattoos will become a testament to _your_ strength.”

Maul said doubtfully, “I hope you’re right, Obi Wan.”

Obi Wan said solemnly, “I know I am."

Maul looked at Obi Wan in surprise before giving a tiny smile. In his heart, he knew he had made a true friend. They walked on in silence; nothing more needed to be said.

If Maul and Obi Wan could have seen the future if Plo had not made his rescue, both would have called the vision flawed. In what reality would they fight each other to the death? Why should they hate when they could choose to love? Neither boy knew it, but that _belief alone_ would defeat Darth Sidious. 

~~~

“A decision, the Council has reached, but in agreement, not all are.”

Maul and Savage glanced at each other and then at Plo. Plo gave both boys a comforting squeeze on the shoulder. Maul held Feral tight and breathed deep. 

Master Yoda continued, “Unfortunately, Master Plo, allow you to train two Padawans we will not.”

Maul heard Plo speaking, but he couldn’t understand. The world seemed to blur. All he could hear was his Mother.

_"You shall go away, Maul."_

Maul felt sick; suddenly, Feral weighed a ton. He heard the Council talking, voices were raised; they were talking over each other. Master Windu was the loudest, trying to bring order back. The three boys had divided them. Maul could see his _Mother_ standing in the distance. She was smiling at him with that condescending pity. He had been a _fool_. Why did he ever think he could manage without her? His tattoos practically _burned._

The Council was going to take him away from his brothers. So, truly, _nothing_ had changed. Even if Plo was good...he wasn’t sure about the other Jedi. He vaguely heard Savage crying. He reached out and rested a hand on his brother’s head. Abruptly, weakness overcame him. He swayed and all at once the Council was looking at him with their _all-seeing_ eyes. The arguments died out and there was complete silence. Plo took Maul’s arms and supported him. Maul looked down, he couldn’t look in their _eyes_ anymore. All his show of confidence and independence was bravado, a ruse even to himself. 

Plo said, voice still calm, “Maul, _breathe_.”

The words didn’t register. His hearts were beating out of his chest and he wondered for a moment if one of them had failed. The council was blurry and swaying; he blinked, trying to bring his vision back into focus. He was vaguely aware of Plo taking Feral gently from his arms. Savage pinched his hand hard, saying something Maul didn’t understand.

Master Windu said, “ _Plo_ , take Maul to the healers! ”

Plo gestured to Master Windu for help. He saw the dreamlike image of Plo gently handing Feral to Windu. Maul wanted to protest but his tongue was stuck in his mouth like glue. Plo picked him up. Maul fell limp against Plo and knew no more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! Over a thousand hits! Thank you so much, guys! Thanks so much for all the kudos and comments. I really only write because of you, yes, _you!_
> 
> This chapter was by far one of the most difficult to write, considering the heavy themes and Maul's breakdown. The conversation between Maul and Obi is one of the most reworked scenes in this fanfiction. I think it's finally at an acceptable point. I tried hard to handle the abuse and panic element sensitively. If anyone thinks I did something wrong, let me know! I do not want to misrepresent something so deeply serious. My true intention is to be respectful and educated! 
> 
> Also, I was not trying to imply Qui Gon is a terrible Master. He is in no way a Mother Talzin. I just thought that Obi Wan and Maul could build a connection over their similar issues with betrayal. Next chapter how Mother Talzin betrayed Maul will be fully revealed.
> 
> What did you guys think of Obi Wan and Maul's moment? Do you think Plo earned Maul's trust back in a realistic way?
> 
> I would truly love at least two comments before I post the next chapter. Thanks so much for the feedback you all have already given me!


	6. Revelation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: A character eats raw meat in a very brief scene. There are also brief mentions of abuse and neglect. There is a flashback of an event which had elements of gaslighting and (emotional and physical) isolation.

"The truth will set you free."  
_John 8:32_

Savage said, wiping his tears with his sleeve, “Please watch Maul, Plo.”

Plo nodded, “Of course, little one.” He pressed his hand against Savage’s head, “Now, _sleep_.”

Savage’s eyes closed in immediate slumber. Plo tucked the blanket under Savage’s chin. He walked across the room to the cradle where Feral’s crib. He straightened the baby’s knitted blanket. He switched off the lights and closed the door. He sighed and slumped against the wall.

After a moment he took a deep breath. He stood straight and crossed his arms, his demeanor shifting. He walked to the sitting room where Mace sat on the low couch, drinking tea. 

Plo said, “Mace. I’m _very_ disappointed.” 

Mace set down his cup and stared at Plo, brown eyes narrowing, “Plo, _what_ are you talking about?”

“Are you _serious_ , Mace?”

“Yes, I am.”

Plo said, “Mace, you are a friend of mine. As your friend, I am telling you the truth! Mace, in the Council room, did you ever consider you were talking to _children_? Did you truly believe you should interrogate children like Sith?! I have often been disappointed in the Council, but I expected better of _you_!” He slammed the table with his fist; Mace’s tea splashed.

Mace stood, alarmed, “Plo, a Jedi is calm!”

“Before I was a _Jedi_ I was a _person_. You were _wrong_ to treat them how you did, Mace.”

“You speak to the former master of the order, Plo.”

“I thought as friends we were equals.” 

“Plo I-”

“-You treated the boys heartlessly, Mace! You could have addressed your concerns with _kindness_. Consider their lives. Their Mother has enchanted them with a curse we cannot break! She was neglectful and abusive; she _betrayed_ them. Force knows what other cruel things she’s done to them. Did you consider _none_ of this?”

Mace’s eyes were wide. Plo paused and took a deep breath, “No, you clearly did not. Instead, you threaten Maul with ‘ _consequences_?!’ What do you think he thought of? He didn’t think of getting deprived of dessert or some trivial form of discipline; no, he thought of his Mother’s abuse!”

“Plo, I-”

“No, let me finish. You treated them like temple raised younglings; they are so different, Mace! Even if they _were_ temple raised, I would be bothered! No, it’s not alright to treat _any_ children that way! I’m _ashamed_ of you, Mace!”

Sinking realization filled Mace’s eyes, “Plo. Let me speak.”

Plo crossed his arms with a sigh, returning to serenity, “I’m listening.” 

Mace said, “You should not question my judgment, Plo. I keep my own counsel.”

“I am not talking about the Council’s judgment on separating the boys. I am talking about how you treated them.” 

“What would you have me do? An apology is out of the question. I cannot show weakness.”

Plo said with unfathomable coldness, “You would sacrifice your _character_ to keep up _appearances_? Damn _you_ and your _pride_ , Mace.”

Mace stared into his cup for a few minutes. Plo watched, arms crossed, waiting for a response. Finally, Mace downed his cup of tea like a shot. He set the cup down with a sigh, “You’re right. I was completely tone-deaf and thoughtless; the whole Council was. I fear, at times like this, that I am a bad Jedi.”

Plo said, “Mace, it’s about time you _stopped_ worrying about being a good _Jedi_ and _started_ worrying about being a good _person_.”

Mace stood up, “You speak the truth. I have to go; I have to set things right.”

Mace paused by the doorframe, “Thank you for being a _true_ friend, Plo. You are a good Jedi and a better person.” The door shut behind him.

Plo sighed in relief. He began to clean up the spilled tea. 

~~~

Maul opened his eyes to the blue ceiling. He was lying in soft pure white sheets. The room was brightly lit; he could see through the edge of the curtains that it was night. He sat up and looked around. He turned to see Plo sitting next to his bed, eyes closed in meditation. Maul said, voice trembling, “Where are they?”

Plo opened his eyes, “Maul! I’m so glad you’re awake!” He seized Maul’s hand in a firm grip. Maul noticed that Plo’s hand was shaking.

“Savage and Feral are sleeping.”

Maul sighed in relief, slumping against the cloud-like pillows, “Let them sleep.”

“Of course. Are you feeling better, Maul?” 

“I’ve felt better, but at least I am calm.”

Plo squeezed Maul’s hand reassuringly, “That’s no doubt an improvement.” 

Maul said, “Plo, I have to tell you _why_.”

“Why?”

“Why I panicked.” 

“No Maul, you _must_ rest. You can’t return so quickly to what triggered you in the first place.”

Maul looked into Plo’s eyes fervently, “No, Plo. You don’t understand. I _have_ to tell you; I know it will make a difference.” 

“A difference?”

“I think it will make the Council change their minds,”

“ _Oh_. ...Are you _certain_?”

“Dead certain.”

Plo swallowed, “I want to spare you any discomfort I can. If speaking of it is difficult, perhaps you could open your mind and show me through the force.”

Maul said, “I'd prefer that.”

Plo nodded, “Would you allow me to look?”

Maul nodded.

“Are you certain, Maul?”

“Just get it over with.”

Maul felt Plo reach out in the force. He hesitated and then lowered his shields just enough to allow Plo to see into his mind. He pulled up _the_ memory, the moment his Mother chose to _separate_ him and Savage; the similarity between the Council and his Mother chilled him to the bone.

Plo’s heart skipped. He saw, clear as day, Maul kneeling before Talzin.

_Mother Talzin with a sad smile, “It pains me to say it, Maul, for you are my son. But, my word stands, you shall go away.”_

_How could his Mother be so kind yet so cruel? He said, “Mother, what did the Master say about me? I can make it right, Mother.”_

_Mother Talzin lightly scratched the base of his horns just the way he loved it, “Rest assured my sweet son, the Master only said good things. Tomorrow, you shall go to your new home.”_

Maul flinched at the horrid memories; her words burnt a path through his mind.

After a moment, Plo withdrew from Maul’s mind. 

Plo said, “I don’t understand, why would your Mother…?”

Maul shrugged, “I know just as little.”

Plo said, “Perhaps she was jealous of your talent. Maybe she thought you threatened her status with her... _Master_.” Plo had suspicions about the _Master_ , but he wouldn't voice them to _Maul._

Maul said, “Maybe. But, I still think she loved me.” He _desperately_ wanted to believe that.

Plo said, “Maul, your Mother may have once loved you, but she became abusive. Nothing about that is love. Love is giving, not selfish. Love is kind, not cruel. Love frees; it does not control. Don’t let others deceive you; you are deserving of real love.” 

Maul stared at his lap. He gave a defeated sigh, “...She sent me away to the night brother’s village. I expected her to come back for me when she heard I was behaving well. But a _year_ passed with no word…”

Plo listened intently, looking deeply into Maul. Maul said, “I have one more memory to show you."

~~~

The morning dawned crisp and cool, a bright day for Dathomir. _Mother_ was coming to visit! Maul hadn’t seen her in a year. He was euphoric. He had grown strong through hard work; now she’d be proud of him and let him return to Savage. 

When he saw her he ran with open arms, expecting an embrace. But, she ignored him and kept talking to the night brother chief. Maul sadly dropped his arms and stared at the ground. He’d wait patiently; it was certainly something important.

Finally, his Mother turned to him. She smiled and opened her arms to him. Maul ran into her embrace. It’d been a year since that fateful day. After a moment she let go. She exclaimed, “My son, haven’t you grown!” For a moment, her old affection was present. 

Maul nodded proudly; he was now twelve years old. He said, “I’m stronger every day, Mother. I can run six miles without a break and I am the best hunter in my age group. I’ve worked very hard for this day. I wanted you to be proud of me when you’d come to take me home.” 

Maul’s Mother tsked lightly, “Oh son, did you really think I came here to take you home?”

Maul swallowed, praying for some sort of trick, “Yes…?”

Mother Talzin shook her head sadly, “Savage has done so much better without you; I would never imagine taking you back. He’s glad you’re gone.”

Maul stared at the ground, partly because it communicated submission, but more to hide his misery. Who was he to dream of family, of a home? No doubt, she had always been right. Savage didn’t need him…

So Maul sadly turned away from his Mother. He wouldn’t subject her eyes to his disgraceful presence. Part of him hoped she’d run after him and tell him it was all a mistake with a merry laugh. She never did.

He slammed the door of the cottage behind him. Once inside his room, he sat on his bed and hid his face in his knees. 

A sudden voice made him jump, “Are you alright, Maul? How did meeting Mother Talzin go?

It was Maul’s friend and roommate Wolf. Wolf was a short and thin Zabrak who was the fastest runner in their age group. He was one year Maul’s senior. He had a soft-spoken personality but did whatever he set his mind to. He was one of the only night brothers that didn’t treat Maul differently because he was a son of Talzin. 

Maul said, voice cracking, “Mother isn’t taking me home. She said Savage doesn’t need me.”

Wolf, who had heard countless stories about Maul’s beloved little brother, winced, “Oh Maul... I’ll go get you something to eat.” 

He was gone for much longer than Maul anticipated. Maul didn’t care; it gave him time to collect himself. He didn’t cry; he did breathing exercises. 

Wolf finally returned when the horizon was red from the setting sun. True to his word, he held a plate of meat. He handed it to Maul. Maul took the plate. His eyes widened, he said, “This is fresh. Is that why you took so long? I could just have had some dried meat. You didn’t have to…”

Wolf shook his head, “Eat, you’ll need your strength. I have something important to tell you.”

Maul took a bite of the meat, “Thank you.” It was still warm with life; the metallic taste of the blood invigorated him. But he only could manage a few bites before he stopped, “I’m sorry Wolf. I just don’t have the appetite.” 

Wolf nodded, “I get it, Maul. But please try to eat a bit more.” 

Maul obliged. He forced a bite into his mouth and chewed robotically before swallowing. He repeated the process until he had eaten about half. 

Wolf said, “That’s good, Maul.”

Maul asked, “What do you want to tell me?”

Wolf said, “I was hunting when I heard a conversation coming from a cave. I approached and I saw your _Mother_. I would have run, if not for what had happened with you. I watched her. She took out one of those fancy hologram things. Then this wrinkled man in a cloak appeared.”

Maul shuddered, _the Master._

Wolf continued, “Then she said, crying, ‘A tragedy, Master! My son was killed by a rancor on a hunting trip.’ She showed him a bloody robe. She must have taken old clothes of yours and stained them with blood as evidence.”

Maul’s blood ran cold. Wolf continued, “The man said, ‘What a sad shame. His brother will be devastated. He missed him so.’ After I heard that, I didn’t wait; I ran.”

Maul stared at Wolf, full of the horror of betrayal, “How can it be true?” 

Wolf looked hurt, “Why would I lie to you? Look into my memory with the force, if you wish.” Wolf himself was not force sensitive, but he knew Maul was. 

So Maul looked. After he finished, he stood. Tears were running down his face. He had not cried in years. He reached out and took Wolf’s hand, memorizing all the texture and calluses, “I won’t forget what you did for me, friend. I have to find my brother. Goodbye, Wolf.”

Wolf smiled sadly, “I hope the force leads you _somewhere_ , Maul, somewhere better than _this_.”

Maul stared at him, surprised; he knew the force didn’t mean much to Wolf. 

Maul finally said, “And may you have the best luck, Wolf.” 

\---

Maul rested his face in his hands and gave a moan of anguish, the horror of the past coming back afresh, “I wish I did not need to bare my soul for the Council to hear me.”

Plo sighed and squeezed Maul’s hand, “Maul, I am sorry.”

Maul shook his head, “You can’t apologize for them, Plo.” 

Plo shook his head, “I know, Maul. I am grieved by what you’ve gone through, and also by my fellow Jedi. I believe after they know the full tale, they shall reconsider.”

Although Maul could not see Plo’s eyes or expression, he had a feeling Plo was teary-eyed. 

~~~

Savage dashed into the room and wrapped Maul up in a tight hug, “Maul, I was so worried!” Maul felt a few tears fall onto his shoulder. He hugged Savage tighter.

Qui Gon followed, holding Feral. Savage backed away, seeming nervous, “Master Windu and Plo are talking about something.” 

Maul nodded as he took Feral from Qui Gon, “I’m sure it’s nothing to worry about.” 

Obi Wan said, “Maul, I heard about what happened in the Council. Are you feeling better now?”

Maul nodded, “Yes, Obi Wan.”

Obi Wan extended a tray, “Brought soup. Eat up.”

Maul smiled, “Thank you.” 

After a few minutes, Plo came back with Windu. Qui Gon motioned that it was time to go. Obi Wan clasped Maul’s hand firmly; he smiled with all the confidence in the world. The light of hope was weaved through every inch of Obi Wan’s signature; it was dazzling. 

Maul gave a crooked smile and a weak squeeze in return. 

Windu and Plo entered, giving parting nods to Qui Gon and Obi Wan. Windu looked at Maul. He had the usual neutral expression, but his eyes spoke of new understanding. He walked to stand beside the bed. He looked at both Maul and Savage, making eye contact. 

He said, “I believe I owe you two an apology. I am _sorry_ for treating you both insensitively; I was wrong and I am ashamed. I am _sorry_ for trying to separate you two; I made the decision that Plo should not have you both as Padawans before I knew the full story. After hearing everything, I have changed my mind. Although I am a traditionalist, I think if I did not make an exception in this case it would be willfully blind of me. The dark side thrives on pride.”

The boys stared at him, utterly confused. Mace continued, “I am _truly_ sorry, Maul and Savage. Although I can not speak for the entire Council, I will be an ally and sway the decision. By the force, if I can make it right, I will.” 

Maul stared at Windu. He felt a deep relief. He sighed, “I’m glad to hear this…”

Savage blurted out, “You may be sorry, but what if we don’t forgive you?”

Windu looked at Savage with determination, “Many people have refused to forgive me, so many I’ve lost count. If I let that weigh on my mind, I’d get nothing done. You are free to forgive me, you are free not to, either way, I am going to do my best to do what is right _now_. Since I cannot go back, it is more profitable to try to make something of the future. And that, young one, is what I’m going to do.” 

Savage stared at Windu. New respect lit his eyes. 

Windu finally said, “Since no one has anything else to say, I shall go to the Council and inform them of these developments. Have a good day, Maul, Savage, Feral, and Plo. May the force be with you.”

\---

Master Yoda said, “After hearing Maul’s story, reconsidered we have.” 

Master Windu nodded and added, “There is evidence to suggest Mother Talzin was influenced by a Sith Lord. Any affiliations the boys have with the dark side are not their fault and they should not be punished for it, only guided. The Council does not want to risk the boys going down a dark path; we do not want to hurt their psychological health. We believe the best way to ensure they will grow to be healthy adults and successful Jedi is to keep them together. What Savage, Maul, and Feral need to heal after what they experienced is a stable life together with a Master who cares for them. Knight Koon, the Council’s decision is unanimous: you will take both Maul and Savage as your Padawans.” 

Windu continued, “Feral will join the initiates, and when old enough to be trained. Knight Koon may have the option to take him as a Padawan, unless a different Master is a better fit. I’d like to reassure Maul and Savage, you will be able to see Feral whenever you want when you are present in the temple. Furthermore, it is customary for knights to help teach and train the younglings. Knight Koon was always a constant presence among the younglings, and he will continue to be. Feral will be well taken care of, do not be afraid. That is all, does anyone have any questions or comments?”

Maul spoke, voice thick with emotion, “Thank you for reconsidering.”

The Council members looked back and forth. Windu said with a genuine smile, “In life, mistakes are often final. We were all glad for the opportunity to make this one _right_.” There was a hum of approval from the Council. The Council room seemed to fill with radiance. The joy in their spirits filled the temple with light.

The four left the Council. Savage gave Maul a hug and embraced Plo, clinging tightly. Maul looked down at Feral, bouncing him slightly. The baby was awake, staring up at him with wide eyes. Maul said, “Hear that Feral? Soon, we’re gonna be Jedi.” Feral seemed to smile.

Maul looked towards Plo and Savage, smiling to see their embrace; Plo offered his other hand; Maul took it. 

Finally, the three brothers _belonged_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! We're almost at the end!! Thanks so much to everyone who has stuck with this little story and gave it comments and kudos! I feel very humbled people enjoy my writing.
> 
> This chapter, although a little short, was difficult. I do hope it was emotionally satisfying! however, I do want to emphasize, the story is NOT over here. The story is very incomplete without chapter 7, the epilogue. As always, I did my best to handle the sensitive topics in this story appropriately. It is not my intention to misrepresent things as serious as parental abuse. Please let me know if I did something wrong. I want to be respectful and kind!
> 
> What did you guys think of Mace and Plo's convo? I thought it was very fun to write! Comments are deeply appreciated, as writing is very taxing. I would really love two comments before I finish the fanfiction.


	7. Epilogue: Son

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Talzin's curse acts up in Maul. There is also discussion of the boys' trauma.

“The blood of the covenant is thicker than the water of the womb.”  
_English Proverb_

“Old things have passed away; behold, all things have become new.”  
_II Corinthians 5:17_

The sparring chamber was dark and empty, only lit by moonlight and blue sabers. The pounding footsteps of two senior padawans echoed through the wide expanse. The two were fascinating to watch, a Soresu student against a Vaapad student; their movements juxtaposed like an elaborate dance. The challengers were Obi Wan and Maul. Despite their countless differences, the two had one thing in common: a strong will. The two were evenly matched. Consequently, they had been fighting for over an hour with neither gaining significant ground. Unwilling to call it a tie, they continued to duel even when the last practicing Jedi had retired for the night. 

Maul began to grow tired and impatient, as the aggressive fighter. He threw himself forward, striking in a wide arc towards Obi Wan’s upper body. Obi Wan reacted in the twinkle of an eye. Instead of simply blocking the strike, he leaped over it with the grace of a cat. Lacking a full strategy, he impulsively slammed his lightsaber hilt into Maul’s face. He landed lithely and flipped backward with perfect form; his slight yet strong figure seemed about to take flight. Indeed, Maul often felt that Obi Wan, if not born human, would have been born a bird.

Maul retreated, blood running from his nose. He smiled through bloody teeth, “You’ll pay for that, Obi Wan.”

Obi Wan said apologetically, “Sorry! That’s what you get for sloppy technique!”

Maul rolled his eyes and leaped towards Obi Wan, blades clashing in a burst of sparks, “Sloppy technique?! That flip was entirely for show! I know you just like jumping around even when it’s completely impractical!”

Obi Wan laughed, “I have nothing to fear from you; I can fool around.”

Maul retorted, “On the contrary-” 

Maul’s voice died on his lips as a wave of intense pain rolled through him. His saber staff slipped from his fingers and struck the marble floor, the clatter echoing through the temple. Maul’s knees buckled and he fell onto the stone. He curled up on the ground, eyes burning with tears. His hands quaked and he gave a high pitched whimper. For an awful moment, he was no longer in the temple. He was burning, the skin peeling off his bones and curling into ash. _Her_ eyes were malevolent.

Obi Wan shattered the spell, his cold hands extinguishing the woman’s fiery visage. Obi Wan pulled him into a sitting position, shaking him like a rag doll, “Maul, what is happening? Look at _me_ , not _that_!”

Tears blurred Maul’s vision, making Obi Wan a fuzzy silhouette. He forced himself to focus on Obi Wan. His body convulsed randomly, the pain making his limbs jerk. He shrieked, his voice shattering the serenity of the temple, “Talzin!”

Obi Wan picked up his friend with some effort; he ran from the training room into the dark empty halls of the Jedi temple, “ _Someone_ help us!”

~~~

The next day, Maul stood before the Jedi council doors with Plo Koon.

Plo apologized for the thousandth time, “I’m truly sorry that I was not there for you, Maul.”

Maul said, “I am fine. I understand that you were on a solo mission.”

Plo sighed and extended a bottle of water and a bottle of pills to Maul, “Don’t forget to take your prescription from the healers.”

Maul gave a halfhearted smile, “Medicine hardly helps, Plo.” Nonetheless, he took the bottle and pills. He opened the bottle and took out two of the rubbery capsules; they were neon orange. He popped them into his mouth and swallowed them with a sip of water, “There.” 

Maul could still feel the concern radiating from Plo. He said, “Plo...don’t worry so much. I have not had a fit like that for three years; this is exceptional.” 

Plo sighed, “I hope so. I fear for you, Maul. What if that was to happen to you in a _real_ fight? You would be left completely defenseless.”

Maul laughed nervously, “Plo, we are peacekeepers! Why should I fear?”

“Still,” Plo said, “Be careful.” 

They entered the council room.

Mace Windu stood, “Knight Koon and Padawan Maul, thank you for your promptness. We wanted Padawan Savage and Youngling Feral to be present, but the Council was unable to contact them; they must be in an area of Coruscant with a poor communication signal. Since the matter is urgent, we’ve decided it is best not to wait.” 

Maul’s brow furrowed. Why in the world would Savage and Feral need to be present? Unless…

Mace frowned in consideration, “...We’ve called you here to discuss a recent event of a peculiar nature. The Jedi temple intercepted a recording of a hologram based in Dathomir.” Mace paused, “The woman in the hologram is Mother Talzin.”

Maul’s eyes widened, his heart dropping with the weight of a cinder block. 

Windu nodded, “Considering your biological connection to her, Padawan Maul, we thought you’d have useful input. However, if you can’t bring yourself to watch it, the Council won’t fault you for it. Be warned, Talzin does mention you.”

Plo reached out and placed a supporting hand on Maul’s shoulder. Maul swallowed, “...Thank you for your consideration, Master Windu.”

He took a deep breath, “I choose to watch the hologram.” 

Windu nodded, eyes grim, “Very well.”

Eleven years, it had been eleven years. The hologram flamed to life.

A life-sized hologram of Talzin stood before him. She turned slightly and looked right at Maul, her piercing eyes a sucking void. Maul sharply inhaled and stepped back, cold sweat running down his back. Then, she turned away. Maul knew it was coincidental; the hologram was not live. But he could _not_ seem to breathe right. 

This was the woman who had _lied_ to his brothers, who had _lied_ to him. This was the woman who had laced their bodies with an unbreakable curse, _betraying_ them utterly. This was she, the woman he would _never_ again call “Mother.” 

Nothing could have prepared Maul for the words that came out of his Talzin’s mouth. She said, “My son? He lives? That’s impossible, Master, he died nine years ago by a rancor.” 

A voice replied, a voice Maul never wished to hear again, “I know you lied, Talzin. Your son has become a Jedi.”

Maul fought the urge to turn his face away in terror. He clenched and unclenched the fabric on his robe, knuckles white; it was his substitute for scratching his wrists. He felt an itching burn under his collar and sleeves, nauseous claustrophobia closing in. 

Talzin looked afraid, “Master, why would I lie?”

“I have eyes everywhere, Talzin. You are a fool.”

The recording ended. Maul understood; this explained the events of yesterday. His hands shook slightly; he counted the speeders that rushed by the windows. As he watched them, he found it remarkable how time never stopped, even when he felt as if he could not go another step. He took a deep breath, his resolve hardening. He clenched his fists tightly, anger rushing through his veins. He found _strength._

He said, voice cold and unfeeling, “I did not expect the hologram to be...so personal to me. The hologram can’t be a coincidence. Why have we received it?

Plo suggested, “A warning of some type?”

Maul snapped his fingers, “I _know_. Talzin must have sent it to the temple.”

Windu’s brow furrowed, “What would she warn you for, Maul?”

Maul shook his head, “No, you don’t understand Master Windu. None of you knew Talzin as I did. She did not do this because she loves me and wants to warn me that the Master knows my whereabouts; it’s because the Master is now her enemy. The Master knows she lied to him; she is acting with vengeance. She gave us a clue; the Sith Lord is among us.” 

Mace Windu’s eyes narrowed, “A Sith lord. Why won’t Talzin just tell us who it is?”

Maul said grimly, “I am not certain, Master Windu. I think she’s playing on both sides. She wants to betray him without being completely overt; she does not want him to call her loyalty into question. I do not think she wants this man as an enemy.”

Master Yoda said, “Ultimately self-serving your Mother is?”

Maul’s words stuck in his throat like bramble barbs, “She is not my Mother, Master Yoda...” 

“...As for your question, yes, she is self-serving. She is enslaved by the Master because of her desire for power. Her selfishness became her undoing. Her chains were forged of her own will. She gave up what was most important, her sons, because she desired power.” 

Mace gave a twisted smile, “Her pursuit is vain. The Sith do not share power, much less to a disgraced apprentice.”

Yoda shook his head mournfully, “Find out we must, who the Sith Lord is.”

Maul said, “Master Yoda, I am certain when the truth is revealed, we will see that many of the wise were deceived.” 

~~~

It was the next day. Maul rushed down the temple halls to meet Feral and Savage who he expected to be back. The sun was bright, beaming through the tall windows. Jedi chattering and ambient sounds filled the temple with an aura of peace and kindness.

Still emotional after the council meeting, Maul was unusually affectionate; he picked up Feral and swung him around. Feral laughed, “Maul, put me down!”

Maul laughed and set down his brother, “So now you’re too big for this too? I see how it is. First Savage is all grown up and now you want to follow him too? What happened to my little baby! I remember when you were _this_ big.” He pantomimed cradling a small child. 

Feral, now twelve years old, crossed his arms indignantly, “Yes, one day I’ll be bigger than you!” 

Suddenly a large hand clapped Maul on the shoulder. Maul started then laughed in recognition. He turned, “Savage! Aren’t you so proud of our little brother; he’s going to be a Padawan!”

Savage, now twenty, laughed, “I think you’re the _little_ brother, Maul.” Savage crossed his arms and looked _down_ with a challenging grin. Maul looked _up_ at Savage with a scowl. While Maul had only reached 5,7, Savage stood at 6,3. Maul also had a smaller build, Savage was considerably broader.

Maul gave a long-suffering sigh, “Ah, I see it never ends with you, Savage. Tell me, though, have you seen Obi Wan?”

Savage shook his head, “He left this morning with Master Qui Gon for Naboo, remember?”

“I forgot; I wish I was there to say goodbye! I didn’t return the book I borrowed from Master Qui Gon. I hope he does not miss it!”

“Don’t worry.” Savage said, “Master Qui Gon will be back before you know it.”

“I hope they are careful.”

“Do not worry, Maul. Obi Wan is almost a Jedi Knight.”

“I will not. It’s too bad things are boring without Obi Wan.” 

Savage smiled mischievously, “He’s so fun to mess with. Always the prim and perfect Padawan; he’s too easy to ruffle.”

Maul shook his finger at Savage, “He was my first Jedi Friend, not counting Master Plo; I’ve known him for a decade. Don’t scare him away.”

Savage laughed and tapped the side of one of Maul’s razor-sharp horns, “If these haven’t scared him away, nothing will.” 

Maul stepped back, bristling, “I will have you know, Savage-”

Feral cut in, “Savage, you said you would help with my philosophy homework!” 

Savage said, “Just a minute, Feral. Maul, Plo told me there was a Council meeting. What was it about?”

Maul’s shoulders slumped, “I was trying to figure out how to broach the topic. I have to talk to you both about that. Let’s go to Master Plo’s quarters.” 

The rooms were empty; Plo was out attending Jedi business. Maul set the green kettle to boil; he grabbed a tin of butter cookies from the panty for Feral. He felt his long asleep anger stirring in him, anger mingled with fear and sorrow. He had not _raged_ at Talzin in years, not even when the pain of his tattoos made him convulse in agony. But now his wounds were reopened.

He took several teacups out of the cupboard. Feral said, “Maul, do I _have_ to drink tea?”

Maul set the teacups on the table wrathfully, “Yes, if you want cookies.” His tone left no room for argument. Maul was the only one of the three who liked tea, but he made Savage and Feral drink it for the supposed health benefits. 

He turned away to get the kettle. Feral gave Savage a look and cringed. Savage winced sympathetically.

Maul sat down with a sigh after preparing the tea. Savage and Feral ate cookies in silence for a moment. Maul had no appetite, even though he loved butter cookies. 

Savage finally said, “It’s Talzin. Isn’t it, Maul?”

Maul stirred his tea idly, staring into the creamy swirls, “How did you know?”

Feral said, “You only act so angry when it’s something to do with _her_.”

Savage nodded, “Exactly; you’re projecting, Maul.” 

Maul raised his eyes, he set down the spoon with a clatter, “Guys, she sent a hologram to the _Jedi_.”

Savage stood up, chair scraping on the floor, “Why didn’t they call me to the Council too?!”

Maul said placatingly, “Savage, you and Feral were out in the lower levels, remember?”

Savage exclaimed, “But still! They could have called us!”

Maul said, “Savage, Master Windu explicitly told me that the Council tried to contact you two and failed.”

Savage’s shoulders slumped. He sat down slowly, “What exactly happened?”

Maul told them everything.

Savage scratched the tattoos on his wrists, he had a vacant stare. Feral’s eyes were big and afraid. Feral said, “Does this mean the Master knows where we are?”

Just remembering the unsettling man made Maul feel sick. Maul had no doubt the Master was intending to groom him as his apprentice. Maul swallowed, “Yes.” 

Feral said, voice trembling, “What if he comes for us?”

Maul said, “Feral, that will never happen. We’re free now.”

Feral said, “But our tattoos…”

Maul took Feral’s hands in his own. He said firmly, “Feral, Obi Wan said this to me a very long time ago: _‘Maul, your tattoos don’t have to mean your Mother, they can just mean you.’_ And, Obi Wan is right. We can defeat Mother by taking her chains that are meant to shame and turning them into something new, something beautiful.” 

Feral said, “I suppose...I didn’t know Obi Wan was so wise.”

Maul smiled slightly, “I didn’t believe it either.”

Savage said, too concerned to entertain the same banter, “Maul, when you told us about the hologram, you didn’t sound out of control or enraged. You’ve changed so much. How can you find it in you to be calm?”

Maul said, smile fading, “Oh Savage, I _am_ angry."

Savage snapped, “How are you so calm?”

Maul sighed, “Savage...I _despise_ the very memory of Talzin. She’s a terrible woman and she’s hurt so many; she made our lives hell. I want nothing more than for her to be brought to justice. I am calm because I am confident that justice _will_ come to her, either in this life or the next; I have faith that everything will be set right someday. I _know_ that although she has escaped, she will be cut down.”

Savage nodded, “We will make her pay.”

Maul raised his hand, “No, Savage.”

Savage said, “What? You just said she would be brought to justice. I agree, we shall bring her to justice. We will have our revenge.” 

Maul said, “Savage, why should we be defined by revenge when we can be defined by hope? It matters not who avenges us.”

Savage sighed, “I know you’re right. I sometimes am so angry at her for what she’s done to us. I want her to suffer the way we have. But, even more often I wish for the opposite. I want to become a new man, not the man Mother made me. I want to be a good Jedi, a Jedi Plo can be proud of.”

Maul’s voice trembled, “I know what you’re saying. I sometimes feel like hatred is going to overcome me…”

Savage grit his teeth, “Exactly. Forgiveness, or any sort of peace, is unrealistic.” 

Maul nodded, “I know, Savage. I only talk of...not having revenge...because it’s the right thing. And, also, whether I admit it or not, part of me _pities_ her.” 

Savage clenched his teacup so tight in his huge hands it seemed about to shatter, “I despise her. I despise feeling so _confused_ about her, it hurts me too much. Sometimes I can’t rest because I am so angry…”

Feral raised his hands, “Maul and Savage, stop. Take deep breaths.” 

His brothers looked at him questioningly. They had frustrated and confused eyes, furrowed brows, and deep frowns. 

Feral said, voice trembling, “It’s unlikely any of us three will ever be able to live normal lives because of her. Especially you two, because you’re most impacted by the curse. I will never be able to unsee what it’s like when you two are sobbing in pain because of _her_.” He took a deep breath, “Obviously, you two know that. I say that because I want to remind you two that there is more in life but this suffering. Yes, there is _anger_ and _cruelty_. But there is also _love_ and _kindness_ to be found in the hearts of the living.” Feral dashed away a couple of tears, “Remember, when everything seemed hopeless, Plo _saved_ us. Goodness _lives_ and _will_ be victorious."

Feral sighed deeply, seeming more collected, “I do not claim to know all the answers. I do _not_ know how to _forgive_ or how to _let go_. But I _do_ know that we will have each other on the journey to find peace.” Feral smiled sadly, “And, I do not know about you two, but I feel I can do just about anything with you two and Master Plo.”

Savage and Maul stared at Feral for a long moment. Finally, Maul wiped a tear away and laughed, the tension shattering. Savage wordlessly got up and hugged Feral; Maul joined the hug. Feral sat in the center, looking shocked. Finally, he closed his eyes and gripped his brothers’ arms. 

_Together._

~~~

The sparring chamber was an enormous room with soaring ceilings. Maul commented, “The chamber is empty, how unusual.” His voice echoed as it bounced off the walls and ceilings, only emphasizing the emptiness of the room. 

Plo nodded, “Lately, more and more Masters and Padawans have been sent on missions. You and I are exceptional, as we recently returned from our diplomatic mission to Pantora.” 

Maul nodded, “It feels strange to have it to ourselves.”

“Yes. The galaxy is tense. Diplomatic missions have always been performed by Jedi...but I can feel the galaxy shifting; something big, bigger than we could ever imagine, is beginning.” 

Maul shrugged flippantly. He shifted into a fighting stance, taking his double-bladed lightsaber in his left hand. He held it out towards Plo, shifting one foot in front of the other. He held his right hand out, palm up; he bent his left arm at the elbow. 

Plo seemed amused, “You’ve always preferred Vaapad. I still don’t know how you convinced Windu to help teach you.” 

Maul smiled, “What, Plo? Form V is your form, but it isn’t _my_ form.” 

Plo shifted into the Djem So fighting stance, holding his lightsaber with two hands in a high guard position, his left leg in front. He said, “Maul, I am impressed you’ve learned Vaapad so fluently, considering I could teach you little regarding it.” 

Maul turned on his saber staff, the dual blue blades lighting up the room. Plo’s single blue one blazed to life. Maul smiled, “Don’t concern yourself with Vaapad, Plo, it’s thanks to you I can use form V fluently. But, I’m more comfortable with Vaapad.”

Maul, clearly tired of the conversation, leaped forward, striking towards Plo’s legs. Plo came in to block the blow, Maul quickly changed his direction and moved his saber staff upward. 

Plo leaped backward, evading the critical hit, he said, “Agreed, I can sense you are more comfortable with Vaapad, the same way Savage is. However, I anticipate Feral will learn Soresu as young Obi Wan has. Feral is very different from you two. Speaking of Obi Wan, have you defeated him yet?”

Maul grinned, “He is going to be one of the greatest Soresu Masters, I am certain. He can hold out against my Vaapad for hours on end. He showed me why Soresu is the 'resilience form.' It seems that clever fox always finds a way to wear me down; I’ve not defeated him yet.”

Plo said, “Patience. He’s older than you and you had a late start. Maul, I believe you will be one of the greatest Vaapad Masters.”

Maul laughed, “You flatter me, make sure Windu doesn’t hear.” 

Plo jumped forward, “Don’t misunderstand, Windu could wipe the floor with you.” He sharply struck Maul’s blade down, he quickly moved towards Maul’s throat. Maul quickly blocked, the second blade of his saber staff saving him.

Suddenly, Plo switched off his blade, passing through Maul’s block. Plo turned his lightsaber back on. Maul’s eyes widened in realization, but he was too late; Plo’s blazing blue blade rested just above Maul’s shoulder. 

Maul exclaimed, “Trakata?!”

Plo said, amused, “I thought I’d take a page from your book, Maul. Trakata is an obscure move, you’ve used it on me before.” 

Maul pouted, “You never cease to surprise me, Master. I thought you said trakata was too deceptive for a Jedi.” 

Plo said, “It is, which is exactly why you never thought I’d use it.” 

Maul smiled, turning off his saber staff, “I suppose I’ve lost.” 

Plo turned off his lightsaber, hooking it on his belt, “Maul, you’re ready to be a Jedi Knight.” 

Maul’s eyes widened, “But Plo, I didn’t even win the spar.” 

Plo said, “Maul, the real battle was not here, it was in the Council room today.” 

Maul blinked, “I don’t know what you mean, Master.” 

Plo said, “You’ve risen above your anger towards Talzin, Maul.” 

Maul looked at the ground, “Master, I’m still angry. How is that possible?”

Plo placed a hand on Maul’s shoulder, “Being a Jedi is not the _absence_ of emotion, it is the _mastery_ of emotion. Although you have anger, although you have pain, you do not let it dominate you and instead choose to live with empathy and love.” 

Maul looked up, “I’m not sure Master. Although it’s true I have denied myself of revenge, I’ve not forgiven Talzin.” 

Plo said simply, “Maul, life is a journey. It matters not where you are, just that you know where you are going.” 

Maul gazed at him questioningly. 

Plo smiled slightly, “The desire to do what is right is as important as the action in itself. For without the former, the latter could never exist. Although you are not yet all you want to be, you still desire to be all that and more. Even now, you are beginning.” 

Maul frowned, “I know forgiveness is the right thing. But sometimes it doesn’t seem right, Master. Why should I forgive her? She does not deserve forgiveness.”

Plo said, “Yes, she does not deserve forgiveness.”

Maul said, “Exactly, I don’t understand.” 

Plo said, “I have a question for you, Maul.”

“Ask away.”

“Why do you even _consider_ forgiving her?”

“I don't know. It’s the right thing to do?”

“Is that truly your only reason?”

Maul paused, deep in thought, “I suppose not. I know I should forgive her because my hatred of her will poison my relationship with others. I know I should forgive her because the bitterness will make me miserable. I know I should forgive her in the hope others will forgive me. But mainly, it’s because...I fear becoming like _her_.” 

Plo smiled, “I see you already understood, although you were unaware. All you have said is true, but I will focus on your final sentiment. Forgiveness is letting go of the resentment that _she_ put in _you_ ; it is choosing to let go of any sway she has in your mind because she will never deserve such influence. It’s choosing to become a _new_ man, not what she _made_ you. To love yourself, you must let go of her; then, you will truly be free.”

Maul swallowed, “But it’s so difficult, Plo.”

Plo nodded, “Maul, I have this same journey of forgiveness to make. The anger that burns in me towards Talzin could bring great destruction. Let’s take this path together, all four of us; _we_ can make things _new_.”

Obi Wan’s words echoed in Maul's memory: _‘To me, your tattoos mean you, not your Mother.’_ He heard Savage’s deep voice: _‘I want to be a new man, not the man Mother made me.’_

Although Maul’s soul was fearful and unsure, _hope_ gave him endurance, “If we stand _together_ , I am sure we will find a way to peace.” 

Maul felt sudden joy radiating from Plo. “That is the essence of the Jedi philosophy. We are not independent of each other but part of a whole. In _each other_ , we find _true_ strength.” Plo placed his hands on Maul’s shoulders, “And you, Maul, you are _strong_. You all embody _hope_. At first, you three were full of so much pain and darkness. Now, the dark has become beautiful. Instead of a despairing void, there is a starry night. Pride is not the word I’m looking for, there’s so much more.”

Maul’s eyes widened. He was not used to Plo talking so much or so emotionally. He said, “Master, you have no idea what those words mean to me. It’s only because of you any of it came true. Thank you, thank you, you saved me.”

Plo said, “Oh, my _son_ …”

Maul’s eyes widened. 

Plo realized, “-I am so sorry, Maul. Even though it’s been twelve years, I imagine you never want to be called _that_ again.”

Maul shook his head and said to his surprise, “ _No_...I don’t mind.” 

The force around Plo softened, “My _son_ , thank you for giving me trust.”

Maul said, “Plo, thank you for giving me _freedom_.” He stepped forward and hugged Plo fiercely. At first, Plo was stiff; eventually, he relaxed and returned the embrace. A tear ran down Maul’s tattooed cheek. _Savage_ and _Feral_ had a _family_ with Plo... _he_ had a _family_ with Plo. Even though he did not know the way, he knew that _together_ they _would_ find _peace_ , a peace _she_ could never touch. At long last, the brothers had found their way to a _home_ : a home where they could be _new_ men.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A parallel I would like you all to note is that Maul says to Talzin, "I am not your son" and in this chapter he allows Plo to call him "son." Thus, he acknowledges who is truly his family despite of blood ties. 
> 
> _Above all, I desired to make this point with my epilogue: there is no simple happy ending for Maul, Savage, and Feral after what they went through. However, despite the messiness, they have confidence that with each other they will find peace. And, that, after all, is the essence of my story: strength in togetherness._
> 
> So, this is the end of my little story. I can hardly believe it. I've never finished something so long before. _Thank you all_ for reading this story and for sticking with me and offering such kind support! I truly hope this ending was emotionally satisfying and worth the time you invested. If my story meant anything to you, please drop a comment telling me why. =)


End file.
